Legenden om ARDA del 3, Sara
by Fjellborg
Summary: Den sista alliansen Har okuperat den svarta borgen, den sista striden mot Sauron närmar sig. I skuggan av striden växer en vacker historia fram. Sara trodde aldrig hon skulle älska en man, innan hon fann en skadad alv på slagfältet utanför Mordors portar.
1. prolog

**Prolog**

"Almarill av Miracell." Presenterade vakten och visade henne in.

När Isildur såg översteprästinnan stiga in i hans arbetsrum sken han upp och hälsade henne. "Almarill… det var inte igår."

Hon lade sina handflator mot varandra och höjde dem till sin panna, hon hälsade på prästinnors vis. "Min konung…" sade hon sedan, log ett brett leende började gå fram mot honom. Vakterna reagerade genast, ingen fick närma sig konungen utan tillstånd.

Men Isildur höjde sin hand i ett avfärdande tecken och bad vakterna att lämna rummet. Han gick fram till henne och tog hennes händer. "Det är underbart att se dig igen", sade han och suckade djupt.

Almarill log och lät sin blick vandra över honom från topp till tå. "Isildur, son av Elendil. Jag tror nästan att du vuxit sen senast."

Isildur skrattade "Det är bara min börda som vuxit och de grå håren som blivit fler."

Han visade henne till en stol framför sitt skrivbord och gick för att hämta henne en bägare vin. I en karaff på ett litet bord vid rummets vägg fanns alltid färskt vin framställt när konungen var hemma. Han räckte henne bägaren och hon tog artigt emot den. "Så vad har du på hjärtat? Jag antar att det är din systers stundande vigsel som för dig till dessa trakter." Sade han och satte sig bakom sitt skivbord.

"Du har så rätt Isildur, du känner mig allt för väl vid det här laget… jag har kommit för att diskutera min systers trolovning." Hon ställde ifrån sig bägaren och såg strängt på honom. "Isildur, du kan inte låta Grimúr äkta Sara."

Isildur lutade sig tillbaka på sin stol, lade armarna i kors på sitt bröst och såg forskande på henne. "Grimúr är en bra man… Salman bad mig att ta hand om Sara och din mor när han låg döende på slagfältet. Jag lovade att göra det, precis som jag gjort en gång tidigare… Jag har ansvaret för henne, hon måste göra som jag säger."

" Hon är bara ett barn jämfört med honom. Isildur, Grimúr har en son som är äldre än Sara."

"Sara är inte som du och jag, Almarill. Hon är gammal nog."

Almarill reste sig upp och gick fram till ett av fönstren i Isildurs arbetsrum. "Nej, min konung… hon är inte som vi. Vi är Númenoarer ut i fingerspetsarna båda två, vår livslängd överträffar väl de människor du regerar över. Men Sara… hennes utseende är annorlunda, hennes lynne är annorlunda jämfört med vårt... Hon är inte menad att vara Grimúrs maka, Isildur."

Isildur gick fram till henne, lade sina händer på hennes axlar. Han vände henne mot sig och såg henne djupt i ögonen. "Jag är hennes överhuvud, Almarill. Hon måste göra som jag säger… precis som jag är ditt."

Hon log försiktigt och skakade på sitt huvud. "Det är länge sedan, Isildur."

Han släppte hennes axlar och drog uppgivet händerna genom sitt mörka hår, sedan gick han tillbaka till sitt skrivbord, plockade upp första bästa dokument och började läsa det mycket noggrant. "Jag har ett krig att sköta min del i, Almarill. En belägring som kostar mer män än Gondor kan avvara. Jag har inte tid att se efter en liten flicka, jag har viktigare saker att göra. Sara får äktas av Grimúr, då blir ansvaret för henne och din mor hans börda att bära."

Almarill stegade fram till skrivbordet och satte båda händerna bestämt mot dess skiva. "Så ge denna _börda_ till mig, dem till _mig _Isildur. Som prästinna anses jag inte ha någon släkt eller jordliga band. Jag kan inte kräva dem, de måste överlåtas till mig. Du vet hur Sara ser ut, hennes hår har Hennas färg och hennes ögon är gröna som Ilúvartars skogar. Gift inte bort henne till Grimúr, överlåt henne i min vård. Hon måste bli prästinna, det är hennes öde Isildur."

Han lade ifrån sig sina papper och såg allvarligt på henne. "Det du talar om är bara Salmans arv, alla hans barn är rödhåriga, det vet du. Jag har redan givit mitt ord till Grimúr."

"Salmans andra barn är inte av Númenors blod… Du brukade alltid lyssna till mina råd förut Isildur… varför är du så envis? Jag erbjuder mig att ta dem från dina händer."

"Du är mäkta vis Almarill, det har du alltid varit. Men mitt ord står fast." Isildur reste sig och gick fram till dörren. Han öppnade den i en gest att hon skulle gå.

Almarill såg godmodigt på honom. "Sara har synens gåva, Isildur. Redan som mycket ung kom visionerna till henne. Blodstämmandes kraft är också stark hos henne, större än den är hos mig. Det var hon som siade om anfallet mot Minas Ithil. Det var hon som bad mig skynda att hämta ett skott från det vita trädet."

Isildur stängde dörren och gick fram till henne. "Jag trodde att skottet var en gåva från dig…" Han tog åter hennes händer i sina och kramade dem nästan ömt.

Almarill såg honom djupt i ögonen. "Isildur… mins du när vi flydde från Númenor?"

"Ja, det var ett under att vi överlevde."

"Min far… Menethel önskade att jag skulle lagt mitt liv i dina händer den dagen han seglade med Amandil mot väst… det var därför han bad dig att vaka över Hanna och mig och inte Elendil… Isildur om jag följt min faders råd… hade du då accepterat mig?"

Isildur såg på henne och kysste hennes händer. "Varför ställer du frågor till mig som du redan vet svaret på? Almarill, du har alltid funnits här för mig. Alltid vid min sida, alltid med goda råd till hands. Jag bär fortfarande med mig en lavendelkvist när jag drar ut i strid... Jag vet att din kärlek till Ilúvartar aldrig kan överglänsas av kärleken till en man, men när du räckte mig det vita skottet… ja, Almarill, jag skulle accepterat dig."

"Du vet var mitt hjärta ligger. Jag skulle aldrig ha gjort dig lycklig… det samma gäller för Sara och Grimúr. Isildur, snälla överlämna henne till mig."

Isildur sade ingenting utan släppte hennes händer och öppnade åter dörren. "Mitt beslut står fast, Almarill."

Hon nickade och skulle just gå ut genom dörren när han lade sin hand på hennes axel. "Almarill, Grimúr håller mycket av Sara, han blir en bra make… och jag har redan givit mer till de höga templen än mitt hjärta kan bära." Han släppte henne och lät handen falla.

Hon gav honom en lång blick, sedan lämnade hon arbetsrummet.


	2. Kap 1

Sara

Helerskan

_Sara berättar:_

_Jag minns det hela som om det hänt igår. Det var någon dag före min och Grimúrs vigsel. Hon kom ridandes ensam genom det vilda landet, inga livvakter eller vapen hade hon med sig, förutom örtskäran i silver som hängde bredvid parfymflaskan vid hennes bälte. Jag minns hur vakterna öppnade portarna när hon kom inridandes utan att ifrågasätta hennes identitet eller ärende. "Det krävs en häxa för att klara det, en ensam kvinna kan inte ta sig oskadd genom landet, hon måste stå i Saurons gunst…" sades det bland folket. Men jag viste att så inte var fallet. Det krävdes bara en kvinna som hon. Hon var Almarill, översteprästinnan vid Miracells tempel vid de grå hamnarna. Hon var min storasyster, min mors förstfödda. Jag minns hur hennes ljust lila, nästa vita kappa flödade över hästens rygg och hur prästinnekåpan svepte runt hennes figur. Hon såg på mig och log när hon klev av sin häst. Hennes blick var klar, grå och allvetande. Jag hade inte sett henne sedan jag var mycket ung, om man kan kalla mina då fjorton år för en mogen ålder… Almarill var ännu lika vacker som jag mindes henne. Hon gick genast till Isildurs bostad, utan att så mycket som se åt någon annan än mig. Jag var drottning Aniaras tjänare, konung Isildurs skyddsling sedan min far stupat i strid mot orcherna. Isildur hade bestämt att jag skulle bli Grimúrs maka när denne bett Isildur om min hand. Drottningen var gravid med Isildurs fjärde barn och såg Almarills ankomst med mycket oro. Ty de andra jungfrurna vid hovet viskade om att den kvinna nu anlänt som drottningen aldrig skulle kunna leva upp till. Det var inte många av dem som visste att Almarill var min syster. Almarill blev inte länge hos konungen utan kom snart ut på torget igen. Hon gick fram till mig och gav mig en stor kram, sedan hängde hon halsbandet med månstenen om min hals. Drottningen vid min sida såg avvaktande på Almarill, men Almarill log och neg djupt, trotts att hennes status var högre än drottningens, kanske var hon den högsta mänskliga kvinnan i hela Midgård. Vi var blott tre som var glada att se Almarill: jag, min mor och Gaylen. Gaylen var överlycklig, hon dansade och skuttade runt Almarill som om hennes enda vän i hela världen återvänt och kanske låg det något i det…_

_Almarill stod vid min mors sida, till vänster om altaret och höll Gaylens hand när jag och Grimúr steg fram mot Isildur för vår vigsel. Drottningen och Isildurs tre söner stod vid altarets högra sida. Jag mins drottningens blick, den var hård, föraktfull och låst vid min syster. Vassa tungor tasslade om att prästinnan kommit för att erbjuda Isildur att bli far till hennes barn, som prästinnorna vid Miracell ibland gjorde. Erbjöd män de valt ut att göra dem gravida och barnet skulle sedan fostras i Ilúvartars tjänst vid templen. Drottningen var mycket orolig, ty det viskades även om att detta var ett erbjudande konungen inte skulle tacka nej till och innerst inne hett önskade. Det var bara jag, min mor och Gaylen som viste att Almarills ärende hos Isildur hade varit att bedja till honom att bryta min trolovning. Min mor hade ofta suckat om att jag var allt för lik min syster. Lika envis och tjurskallig, lika stark i min tro till högre makter och det var nog sant. Jag hade alltid velat följa med min syster till templen vid de grå hamnarna, men varken min mor eller Isildur hade tillåtit det. Almarills ord ringde i mitt huvud när jag gick upp för altargången i min ny sydda klänning, de ord på vägen hon gett mig när hon lämnade mig för första gången: "Odla Rosmarin vid din grind, då blåser en skyddande vind. Plantera Lavendel vid din mur, det bringar lycka och tur. Följ ditt hjärta, den vägen är sann, och bli förälskad så ofta du kan." Nu skulle allt hon lärt mig bli oviktigt… _

"Sara! Skynda dig! Soldaterna kommer!"

Sara såg upp från tvätten och höjde sin hand för att skugga ögonen från den skrapa förmiddagssolen. Sofia kom skuttandes ner för sluttningen mot vattnet med lilla Gerd i släptåg. Hon slog sig ner vid strandkanten och pustade ut en stund och Gerd kastade sig om sin mors hals. Sara skrattade och hissade barnet i luften.

"Du skulle se dem Sara… alver i skinande rustningar, Gil-galads förstärkningar, jag tror de är från den gyllene skogen, Lothlórien."

"Underbart… fler unga män på väg till slakt", svarade Sara syrligt.

"Äh, var inte så synisk nu. Bara för att Grimúr tjänstgör vid fronten ännu så betyder det inte att du är förbjuden att ens se åt andra män."

"Vad kan det vara att se? Många av dem kommer aldrig att återvända." Sara förde över Gerd på sin vänstra arm och lyfte upp tvättkorgen mot sin högra höft, sedan började de vandra in mot staden.

På torget var det liv och rörelse. Gil-galads män skulle föra med sig förnödenheter till de som belägrade den svarta borgen och avlösa deras tjänst en tid. Belägringen hade pågått länge nu, fem år för att vara exakt. Soldaterna var trötta och folkets krigsgnista i det närmaste utsläckt. Alla hoppades på att Sauron snart skulle ge upp och överlämna sig till sina fiender. Sara och Sofia vandrade ner längs torget mot Grimúrs hus. Överallt utanför de små bodarna runt torget stod vagnar som lastades med allehanda ting som skulle till fronten. Sara såg på arbetet som pågick och drog en djup suck. Det här kriget hade visst ingen ände.

Sofia tog plötsligt ett stadigt tag Sarahs tvättkorg. "Se Sara… nog är det synd att vi inte är älvor."

Sofia pekade på två högväxta alver som tycktes räkna av och föra upp listor över det som lastades på vagnarna. Den ene var mörk i sina färger och bar en marinblå mantel över sina axlar, den andre var blond, draperad i vinrött. Den mörke vände sig till sin vän och såg ut att ställa en fråga om listan han höll i sin hand. Den blonde såg noga över vännens lista, men så hejdade han sig. Han lyfte blicken och såg rätt mot Sara och Sofia.

"Kom Sofia, låt oss inte störa…" mumlade Sara och gick vidare.

Sofia dröjde kvar en stund, sedan skyndade hon efter sin syster. "Såg du Sara? Alverna tittade rakt mot oss!" utbrast hon glatt.

"Då är din lycka fullständig förståss…" svarade Sara med ett litet skratt. "Men vi har inte tid för några alver, eller hur grynet mitt?"

Gerd lade sina korta armar om Saras hals och kramade om henne sedan såg hon stolt mot Sofia. "Nej! Vi har annat för oss… mycket viktigare saker!"

Sara skrattade gott och bad Sofia att öppna dörren till Grimúrs hus.

"Haldir? Hör du vad jag säger?" Lofa knuffade frustrerat till sin vän. Haldir log och blickade

åter ner på Lofas lista.

"Såg du de rödhåriga kvinnorna?" frågade han sedan lite förstrött.

"Ja, de stack verkligen ut från mängden…" mumlade Lofa djupt koncentrerad på sin lista.

"Jag har aldrig sett en så stark kvinna. Hon bar ett minst fem år gammalt barn på sin ena arm och en välfylld tvättkorg på sin andra."

"Hon drar kanske sin styrka ur sitt hår?" svarade Lofa med ett litet skratt. "Kom nu, vi har mycket kvar att göra."

Haldir kastade en kort blick mot Sara och Sofia innan de försvann ner efter gatan. Han log för sig själv och följde efter Lofa som redan gått vidare till nästa vagn.

Hanna tog emot korgen med tvätt när Sara och Sofia steg in i huset.

"Åh, så bra att ni kommer. Dierna har frågat efter er."

Sara släppte ner Gerd på golvet och flickan skuttade snabbt iväg till ett av fönstren, hon drog fram en stol och spanade ut på gatan utanför. Sara betraktade sin dotter en stund medan hon hjälpte Hanna att vika ihop tvätten som torkat under morgonen.

"Hade Dierna några nyheter från fronten?… " frågade Sara tyst när hon och Hanna gick ut

på husets baksida för att hänga den våta tvätten.

"Nej, inte ett ord om Grimúr", svarade Hanna kort.

"Jag börjar bli orolig… han har varit borta så länge att Gerd snart inte skulle känna igen honom om han kom hem…"

"Grimúr har tagit din fars plats vid Isildurs sida, han kommer inte hem fören Elendil kan avvara sin son ett ögonblick. Du borde vara stolt." sade Hanna och slog ut en av de tjocka sovtunikorna som Sara tvättat och hängde den på tork med en skarp snärt.

"Jag _är _stolt, jag är din dotter eller hur? Det är Gerd jag oroar mig för."

"Alla Salmans barn, utom Sofia och du själv har vuxit upp utan sin far, och de är alla rejäla människor. Jag skulle inte oroa mig om jag var du."

"Men du är inte jag… och jag vill att Gerd ska känna sin far, mer än till namnet… "

De hängde färdigt tvätten, sedan tog Sara med sig Sofia och gick till Helande huset där Dierna väntade. Sara var en erkänd helerska och hade arbetat i helande huset sedan hon blivit Grimúrs maka och lämnat sin tjänst hos drottning Aniara. Det var alltid mycket att göra, ty de skadade strömmade hela tiden in från slagfältet. Var gång Sauron släppte lös sina orcher för att försöka häva ockupationen fick många unga män plikta med sina liv. Sara och Sofia återvände inte fören sent på kvällen. Hanna satt och gungade i gungstolen fram för den öppna spisen med Gerd sovande i sin famn. Hon log trött när flickorna steg in. Sofia sade omedelbart god natt och gick till sin kammare. Sara gick fram till sin mor och smekte ömt sin dotters kind. Gerd såg upp och sträckte ut sina armar mot Sara.

"Kom, min lilla vän…" viskade Sara och lyfte upp Gerd i famnen. Sedan sa även hon god

natt och gick till husets stora kammare för att sova.

Gerd sov tryggt vid sin moders sida. Sara låg vaken och smekte sin dotters mörka hår. Hon hade haft tur… Grimúr hade låtit Sara ha Gerd i den stora bädden mycket länge. Hon var glad att hon hade fått behålla sin dotter i de bistra tider som nu rådde. Gerd var Grimúrs ägodel, mer hans dotter än Saras. Men tack vare att Grimúr redan hade en son lät han Sara ägna all sin tid på dottern och hon hade fått amma henne mycket länge. Grimúr hade visat förståelse och hållit sig borta från Sara, han hade tillbringat nätterna med Eilidh, en ung kvinna som en gång varit Saras påkläderska men som nu tjänade vid kung Isildurs bostad, bara för att Sara inte skulle bli havande igen och förlora mjölken. Dessa nattliga besök resulterade snart i att Eilidh stolt visade upp en väl svällande mage. Hon hade inte varit särskilt försiktig, utan stolt skrutit om att det skulle bli hon som födde Grimúr hans nästa son. Eilidh blev så småningom sjuk och fick missfall. Sara hade tillräckligt med intuition för att inte fråga Gaylen om hon kunde förklara det som hänt. Sara hade sett Gaylen stryka runt Eilidh och vänligen bjuda henne ett stop öl innan hon blev sjuk… Gaylen kände till lite för mycket om örter och deras verkan för att Sara skulle känna sig riktigt trygg… även om Gaylen visade henne en artighet och vänlighet som inte unnades många andra. Sara smekte Gerds kind och såg lyckligt på dottern. Andra kvinnor hade inte haft samma tur… var deras barn flickor så såg ofta deras makar till att de blev havande igen så snart som möjligt. Vilket i många fall ledde till att flickorna inte överlevde spädbarnsåren. Sara hade lyckats övertala Grimúr att få amma Gerd tills hon var stor nog att kunna tugga hårt bröd och tillgodogöra sig näringen från torkat kött och linser. Barn som vuxit upp på välling eller komjölk blev ofta sjuka och svaga eller fick diarré och dog av det, men Gerd var ett starkt och nyfiket barn, hungrig på livet. Grimúr skulle naturligtvis vilja ha Sara i sin säng igen när han kom tillbaka. Männen räknade sin härstamning i mannslinjer, i stället för att förnuftigt nog följa kvinnolinjen. Det var rent löjligt, för hur kunde en man med absolut säkerhet veta vem som var far till en kvinnas barn? Gondors män måste därför oroa sig till vanvett över vem som eventuellt kunde ligga med deras kvinnor, de låste in dem och spionerade på dem. Fast Sara behövde förståss inte vaktas. En man var illa nog… så varför skulle hon försöka med andra som kanske bara var ännu värre? Sara viste att dottern saknade sin far, det kunde hon se i flickans ögon och höra i hennes ständiga frågor om kriget. Den lilla barnkroppen ryckte till och Gerd blickade sömnigt på sin mor.

"När kommer pappa hem?" Frågade hon halvt i sömn.

"Snart min älskling…" svarade Sara och kysste barnets panna. Det sved i Sarahs hjärta,

även om hennes påstående kanske var sant så var det inte säkert att Grimúr skulle ha tid för sin dotter när han kom hem nästa gång. Faktum var att han knappt hade kramat om henne sist…

De bröt sin nattliga fasta med lite torkat kött som kokats samman med linser, Hanna hade förberett grytan tidigt på morgonen. Sara möttes av doften när hon kom ner från kammaren med Gerd ännu slumrandes i famnen. Grytan stod och puttrade oförskämt morgonpiggt över elden. Hanna stod ute på bakgården och såg solen stiga över horisonten "Númenoarer och deras rastlösa själar…" hade Salman hjärtligt retats med Hanna över hennes morgon rutiner. Hanna sov aldrig längre än att ljuset precis började jaga natten på flykt. Hon älskade soluppgången över alla dagens andra tidpunkter anledningen till det var ganska enkel att förstå. Det var i den tidiga morgonen, just när solen steg, som Hanna kände sig närmast Almarill. Hon viste att dottern var vaken och i full färd med att utföra morgonens ritualer i templet. Ibland tyckte Hanna att hon kunde höra Almarills röst i de första solstrålarna, hälsande den nya dagen.

Sara satte ner Gerd på hennes stol och rörde runt i grytan som puttrade på elden. Hanna återvände in i huset och såg sitt barnbarn, halvt i sömn vilande sitt ansikte i sina små händer med armbågarna mot bordskivan.

"Du borde ha låtit henne sova…" mumlade Hanna tyst.

"Hon ville inte ligga ensam", viskade Sara, plockade fram tre skålar och pytsade upp

frukosten i dem.

"Sover Sofia fortfarande?", undrade Hanna när hon tog emot sin skål.

Sara lyssnade och uppfattade snart Sofias välkända snarkningar. "Ja, hon sover…"

"Låt henne ligga en stund till, det är gott om tid innan Dierna vill att ni kommer till helande huset."

Sara nickade och åt förstrött, hon var inte särskilt hungrig, hon hade sovit mycket tunt och haft oroliga drömmar. De fragment som hon kunde minnas var för osammanhängande för att ens Gaylen skulle kunna förklara dem för henne. Hon kände bara en krypande känsla av oro.

Gerd stoppade sömnigt en sked av grytan i sin lilla mun. Hon tuggade och tuggade, men köttbiten bara växte i munnen på henne. Tillslut gav hon upp, hon svalde eländet och sköt skålen ifrån sig. Hanna såg frågande på henne.

"Jag är inte hungrig…" mumlade hon lite generat. Hanna log och kramade om flickan.

"Det gör inget lilla vän. Jag ska baka lite bröd i förmiddag, vill du hjälpa till? Vi kan göra jättefina limpor tills mamma kommer hem."

Flickan sken upp och nickade ivrigt. Sara skrattade och gick för att klä sig. Hon drog den slitstarka klänningen i grov, ofärgad bomull över huvudet och knöt banden i ryggen. Sedan borstade hon sitt livliga röda hår och drog ihop det till en fläta i nacken. Dierna tyckte inte om att flickorna bar sitt hår utsläppt när de arbetade, så alla var tvungna att se till att håret höll sig på plats. Förklädet och klänningen var även de speciellt utformade för ändamålet. Sedan hon tog tjänst i helande huset hade Saras förkläde i garvat hjortskin fått många fläckar av varierande ursprung, som inte gick att tvätta ur ordentligt. Hon hade sett det mesta, allt från skärsår och pilskador till benpipor som kikade ut genom unga mäns kött. Hennes kunskaper om helande hade kommit väl till pass många gånger och hon hade faktiskt blodstämmandets kraft precis som Almarill, även om hon inte använde den så ofta. Faktum var att hon inte var helt säker på att hon ännu kunde hantera kraften som en gång funnits i hennes händer, eller om den fortfarande fanns kvar. Hon gick fram till det lilla bord som stod under spegeln i kammaren och öppnade sitt smyckeskrin. Hon plockade upp kedjan med månstenen som hon fått av Almarill inför hennes vigsel. Ibland hade hon önskat att Isildur skulle lyssnat till Almarill och låtit henne och Hanna följa översteprästinnan till de höga templen, men då hade hon inte haft Gerd. Sara lade betänksamt mer smycket igen och lämnade kammaren. När hon kom ner i köket igen hade Sofia vaknat och var i full färd med att kasta i sig frukosten. Hon bar redan sina arbetskläder och såg en aning stressad ut. "Varför har ni låtit mig sova så länge?" Muttrade hon mellan tuggorna.

"Det är ingen brådska ännu, ät du i lugn och ro", svarade Sara och gick för att plocka in

tvätten som hängt ute under natten. Det var ganska kyligt ännu, men solen skulle snart värma upp landet och driva morgondimmorna på flykt.

Sara och Sofia gick till helande huset en liten stund senare. Arbetet med att lasta vagnarna som skulle till fronten pågick ännu, alver och människor vandrade om varandra mellan bodarna. Sofia hade mycket svårt att låta bli att snegla på alla de unga män som gjorde sig klara för avfärd. Sara vågade inte titta allt för noga. Många av de som nu gav sig av skulle aldrig återvända, andra skulle hamna i hennes vård i sjukstugan. Det smärtade att se så många unga liv förändras på ett så drastiskt sätt, eller släckas för alltid. Dierna väntade utanför Helande huset när flickorna kom fram.

"God morgon flickor, det ser ut att bli en fin dag idag."

Sara såg mot himlen som ännu var klar och molnfri. En rysning kilade upp efter hennes ryggrad och hon började frysa. "Nej, Dierna, det kommer att regna…"

"Tror du?"

"Definitivt, det är ingen bra dag för de som ska till fronten", mumlade hon och skyndade in i

huset. Dierna blickade ännu en gång upp mot himmelen och skakade oförstående på huvudet.

Sara kände den välbekanta lukten av helande huset när hon steg in genom dörren. Varje morgon fann hon den lika besvärade. Lukten av svett, blod och bränt kött fick henne att känna kväljningar, men de lättade oftast så fort hon vant sig. Sara, Sofia och Dierna var oftast de första som kom till huset och bytte av nattvakterna, så luften låg tjock och tung efter nattens arbete. Sara gick omedelbart och öppnade alla fönster för att vädra ut odören, sedan gick hon till brunnen för att hämta färskt vatten till tunnan som alltid stod i ett av den stora sovsalens hörn. Vattnet i den tjänade bara som dricksvatten, och visst var det ännu tjänligt efter natten, men det kändes alltid bra att byta ut det på morgonen. De andra kvinnorna kom en liten stund senare. Många av de som blivit änkor efter kriget hade vigt sitt liv till Helnade huset, därför fanns där en stor blandning av kvinnor, allt från gamla kloka gummor till unga flickor. Sara var den enda som kändes lite felplacerad. Som maka till Grimúr stod hon högt upp i samhällsskiktet, damer av hennes status brukade inte blanda sig med folket. Grimúr tyckte inte heller om att hon tjänade vid huset, men Sara hade blivit tokig om hon inte hade haft något att göra under dagarna. Sitta i Isildurs stora bostad och skvallra hade aldrig riktigt tilltalat henne. Hon mådde mycket bättre om hon höll sig sysselsatt.

Sara återvände in i helande huset och tömde sin spann i vatten tunnan. Sedan började hon se över de män som kommit till huset dagen innan. Det senaste anfallet hade slagit hårt mot de allierade, många män var mycket svårt skadade.

"Milady…" viskade någon vid hennes sida. Sara vände sig mot rösten och såg en ung man

som låg på rygg med tjocka lindor runt ett skadat ben.

"God morgon, hur är det fatt, milord?" Svarade hon och rättade till hans filt.

"Det skulle vara gott med något att dricka… en kopp öl skulle inte sitta helt fel…" mumlade

mannen med ett leende.

"Jag är rädd att det inte är tillåtet, men jag ska hämta en kopp vatten."

Mannen tog tacksamt emot koppen när Sara hjälpte honom att dricka. "Tack milady, jag är er evigt tacksam."

"En så liten tjänst är verkligen inte värt sådan vördnad", sade Sara med ett leende och förde

åter koppen till hans läppar.

"Låt mig vara den som avgör det… "

Sara skrattade försiktigt. "Vad heter ni? Om ni nu är mig evigt tacksam så bör jag veta vem som står i skuld till mig."

"Mitt namn är Vran, jag kommer från Andor."

"Ett trevligt namn… jag är Sara stålhammare."

Vran nickade och suckade djupt med ett lite generat leende på läpparna. "Ni är lord Grimúrs maka, jag borde förstått…"

Dierna hade nu nästan gått igenom de flesta av männen som kommit i under kvällen och natten, Sofia följde efter henne och förde noggranna anteckningar över allt som sades. Nu kom hon fram till Sara och Vran "Jaha, då ska vi se hur det ser ut här då", muttrade Dierna redan trött på arbetet, trotts att

dagen bara börjat. Hon böjde sig över Vran och lyfte undan filten. Sara ryggade tillbaka när hon såg de blodiga lindorna runt hans lår och hur blodet även lämnat stora mörka fläckar på lakanet. Dierna skakade på huvudet, tog fram sin sax och klippte upp bandaget. Vran kved till när hon lyfte undan lindorna och blodet började välla upp ur såret. "Det här såret kommer aldrig att hålla ihop, förbannade är Mordors svarta dolkar! När jag säger till… håll honom stilla…" sade Dierna och gick till eldhärden. Sara och Sofia satte sig vid var sida om Vran, beredda att hålla fast honom när Dierna skulle bränna ihop såret för att stoppa blödningen. Den unge mannen såg plågat efter Dierna, hans blick blev plötsligt skräckslagen när han såg henne lägga ett av brännjärnen på elden. Han försökte resa sig upp på sitt skadade ben i ett desperat försök att fly men Sara och Sofia höll honom nere mot britsen. Han såg bedjande på Sara. "Milady… snälla, låt henne inte göra det, jag vill inte…"

Sara såg in i hans rädda ögon och såg hur han börjat kallsvettas, men blodet rann ur hans djupa sår och krävde snabb vård, annars skulle han förblöda. Sara försökte att inte se på honom, vända ansiktet åt ett annat håll, men han blickade hela tiden bedjande på henne.

"Milady…"

Sara bet sig i läppen, en gång hade hennes händer behärskat en kraft som skulle rädda Vran från brännjärnet. Hon bestämde sig för att göra ett försök. Sara fångade Sofias blick.

"Var beredd med rena lindor…" viskade hon tyst. Sofia nickade utan att förstå vad Sara

menade. Sara svalde hårt, hon lade händerna över såren och koncentrerade sig. Sofia såg stumt på sin syster, plockade upp några lindor och gjorde sig bered. Under Sarahs händer såg hon hur blodflödet saktade ner för att sedan nästan helt upphöra, Sofia var snabb att lägga om såret. Sara flämtade till och såg förvånat på vad hon åstadkommit. Dierna som följt det hela från eldhärden skakade på huvudet och lade tillbaka brännjärnet på sin plats. Dierna kände till Grimúrs förakt mot kunskaperna som härstammade från Meneltarma på Númenor. Hon undrade hur mycket Grimúr egentligen viste om sin unga hustru.

Sara gick fram till vattentunnan för att ta en kort paus, hon darrade och kände sig lite skakad över det som just hänt.

"Jag säger då det… Hannas döttrar ska man akta sig för att bli osams med" sade Sofia och

gjorde Sara sällskap vid vattentunnan. Sara log försiktigt och förde keramikkoppen med vatten till sin mun. Just som vattnet nuddade hennes läppar vinglade hon till, koppen föll ur hennes hand och krossades mot golvet. Sofia tog emot Sara när hon greppade efter något att hålla sig fast vid.

"Hur mår du?" frågade hon oroligt och visade Sara till en stol.

Sara blundade och satte sig. "Jag mår bra, jag blev bara så fruktansvärt yr helt plötsligt," mumlade hon tyst och gnuggade sig i ögonen. När hon öppnade dem igen var hela rummet förändrat. Hon stirrade på människorna omkring henne, de var alla grå och oskarpa i konturerna.

"Sara? Är det säkert att du mår bra?" Sofias röst ekade i Sarahs öron. Hon såg på sin syster,

även hon såg grå och formlös ut. "Jag måste få frisk luft…" stammade Sara och rusade mot dörren, illamåendet som följde yrseln var påtagligt och hon hörde sitt hjärtas slag eka inom henne. Hon kastade sig ut på gatan och såg sig omkring. Något var fel, även de människor som vandrade omkring bland husen och kullerstenarna var grå, hålögda och rörde sig otrevligt sakta, även alvernas mystiska skönhet tycktes dränkt i den grå dimma som de andra badade i. "Alla är dömda… vålnader redan nu…" viskade hon panikslaget. Hon såg sig förtvivlat

omkring, men så upptäckte hon något som rörde sig bakom en av vagnarna. Alven med det mörka håret och den blå manteln klev runt vagnen och tycktes kontrollera att allt var ordentligt surrat. Hans anlete var helt oförändrat, hans färger lika klara och skarpa som när hon såg honom igår. "Alla är dömda… utom du…" Sara skakade oförstående på huvudet, satte sig ner på trappan utanför helande huset och drog några djupa andetag. Hon lade sitt ansikte i sina händer och insåg då att även hon var grå. Det blev för mycket för henne och hon rasade ihop där hon satt.

Sofia kom ut för att se hur det var ställt med Sara, hon kastade sig över sin lillasyster och lyfte upp hennes huvud i sin famn. "Dierna!!!" ropade hon och försökte skaka liv i Sara. Hon kvicknade till just som Dierna stack ut sitt knubbiga ansikte genom dörren för att se vad som stod på.

"Lilla vän, hur är det fatt?" frågade hon och hjälpte Sara på fötter.

"Jag mår bra… tror jag… jag blev bara så fruktansvärt yr… Dierna, jag är rädd att något fruktansvärt kommer att hända. Jag såg de män som ska uti kriget, men deras ansikten var bleka och grå, som om de redan vore döda."

Dierna klappade Sara på axeln och såg sedan strängt på henne. "Nu har du lyssnat för mycket på din mors historier Sara. Jag vet att din syster bor vid de höga templen och tror att hon kan sia om framtiden. Men du är för gammal för att tro på sagor Sara, för klok för att lita till sånt nonsens. Sätt dig och vila en stund, saknaden efter Grimúr måste vara svår för dig, men han kommer snart hem."

Haldir steg ut ur den lilla boden nästan mitt emot helande huset och gjorde en sista bock på sin lista. Han hjälpte Lofa att kontrollera de sista vagnarna, när han var klar sträckte han på sig och såg ut över torget. "Hon ser blek ut…"

Lofa vände sig frågande mot sin vän.

"Kvinnan vi såg igår, hon ser sjuk ut." Förklarade Haldir och nickade mot kvinnorna som

satt på Helnade husets trappa. Lofa vände sig om och såg åt det håll Haldir nickade.

"Ja, men hon är på rätt ställe."

"Jag antar det…"

Lofa lade pannan i djupa veck och granskade Haldirs fundersamma ansiktsutryck. "Säg inte att du oroar dig för henne!? Haldir, du har ingen aning om vem hon är, du har aldrig ens talat med henne."

"Hon såg så stark ut igår och nu verkar hon så upprörd och svag. Är inte det en oroande förändring?"

"Det enda som du överhuvudtaget borde oroa dig över är att du lade märke till hennes ansiktsfärg! Du kan inte ta alla under dina armar Haldir, låt främlingar ta hand om sina problem själva. Kom nu, vi måste ge oss av."

Lofa gick för att hämta deras hästar. Haldir såg mot Sara och Sofia ett ögonblick. Det var något speciellt med den kvinnan, men han kunde inte sätta sitt finger på det. Han gick fram till en av kuskarna och frågade om han viste vem hon var.

Mannen såg mot Sara och log. "Det där är Sara Stålhammare, Lord Grimúrs maka."

"Lord Grimúr… Isildurs banerförare? Men är inte han mycket äldre än henne? Hon ser ut att vara i samma ålder som hans son."

"Jo, hon är till och med yngre än Germund. Grimúr gjorde ett smart drag när han bad Isildur om hennes hand, han fick en ung och fager hustru…"

"Isildur lovade henne till Grimúr? Så då var hans lilla dotter jag såg henne bära på?"

"Ja, jag antar det, den lilla heter Gerd. Grimúr kommer nog att gifta bort henne så snart hon blivit gammal nog, eller skänka henne till de höga templen… hon är bara i vägen och tar upp sin moders tid."

"De har bara ett barn? Ingen son?"

"Nej, konstigt nog. Det sägs att Grimúr rider henne oftare än sin häst, när han inte är hemma. Men hon har bara givit honom ett barn… det är säkerligen hennes systers verk. Hon kan nog välja själv om hon ska bli havande eller ej…"

"Hennes syster…" mumlade Haldir funderande "Den andra rödhåriga kvinnan?"

"Sofia?" Mannen gav upp ett högt skratt. "Nej, min vän, det regnar rädisor från skyarna innan Sofia besitter sådana kunskaper. De må vara döttrar till samme man men Sara är sprungen ur samma kvinna som Almarill, översteprästinnan av Miracell."

"Då är hon av Númenors blod…" mumlade Haldir tyst.

Lofa steg fram till Haldirs sida, efter honom travade deras hästar glatt men lydigt. Kusken såg på hästarna och skakade på huvudet. _Alver är ett underligt folk… man skulle få betala mig många guldmynt innan jag skulle sätta mig på en häst och rida den utan varken sadel eller seldon…_ Haldir och Lofa satte upp på sina hästar och inväntade att Gil-galalds kapten skulle ge signal till avfärd och snart började kolonnen att röra på sig. Haldir kastade en kort blick på Sara när de passerade Helande huset, hon såg ut att ha återfått lite av sin färg nu.

Sara lyfte sitt huvud och såg på trupperna som nu börjat röra sig mot slagfältet. Hon var fortfarande skakad efter sin syn och hade hälst rusat mot stadsporten och försökt hindra truppen från att ge sig av, men ingen skulle lyssna till en ensam kvinna…

"Sara! Den blonde såg rakt mot oss!" Utbrast Sofia lyckligt och föll sedan in i folkhopen

som gick för att vinka av soldaterna. Sara såg åt det håll Sofia pekade, hon såg den mörke och den blonde alven rida sida vid sida, deras ansikten av sammanbitna och stela, deras blickar fästa vid horisonten, koncentrerade på sin kommande uppgift. Sofia måste misstagit sig, varför skulle alver överhuvudtaget ödsla en smula av sin uppmärksamhet på människor?


	3. Kap 2

**Kap 2 **

När kvällen kom stod Sara ute på bakgården och njöt av stjärnornas lyster. Luften höll på att svalna och en tunn dimma flöt längs marken. Det kunde vara bedövande vackert här i Gondor när solen steg om morgonen och strålarna spelade över bergen långt borta och de lätta morgondimmorna tog en härlig färg av guld och rosa. Men Sara kände en längtan någon annanstans. Hanna hade en gång sagt att alla som bär Númenors blod i sina ådror har en inneboende längtan till väst, till det land som ej längre kunde skådas från dödligas stränder, Valinor det välsignade. Sara viste inte vad hon skulle tro, hur kan man längta till ett land man aldrig skådat? En jord man aldrig trampat? Hon vände sig om och gick tillbaka in mot huset. Dimmorna lättade en aning när hon kom i skydd av husets väldiga väggar och så undkom hon den kyliga vinden. Det var snart full sommar, men kvällarna var ännu kalla så fort solen gått ner. Sara drog manteln tätare om sig och skyndade på stegen. Dimmorna runt henne virvlade och glesnade allt efter hon kom närmare huset. En isande vind strök plötsligt förbi henne, hon stannade till och såg sig omkring, hon kände en mycket, mycket lätt beröring mot hennes utslagna hår och en rysning kilade upp för hennes ryggrad. Hon svalde hårt, vände sig om och såg ut i dimman igen. Dimmorna svepte och cirkulerade där ute och snart materialiserades en gestalt ur dunklet för ett kort ögonblick. Sara kände genast igen hennes halvsyster, Almarill, översteprästinnan, Isarmas väktare.

"Syster!" hon flämtade ut orden, hon trodde att hon ropat ut dem, men insåg snart att hon bara viskat. Hon lyfte sina händer mot sitt bröst. "Almarill… är det verkligen du?" Almarills bild såg lugnt på henne, hon talade, men hennes ord tycktes blåsa bort med vinden. _Har du tagit avstånd från dina gåvor Sara? Av egen fri vilja? _tyckes hon viska "Vilka gåvor?" Vid det här laget hade systerns gestalt redan lösts upp i skuggor. Sara sprang ut i dimmorna i hopp om att fånga en glimt av illusionen igen. "Almarill!!! Vilka gåvor talar du om?!" hon ropade ut i dimman, men fick inget svar.

Sara suckade djupt och skulle just gå tillbaka till huset igen när hon såg en mörk gestalt som rörde sig bland skuggorna. Hon stannade och försökte urskilja vad det var. På respekt ingivande avstånd stannade figuren och såg rakt mot Sara. Sara stirrade tillbaka. "Gaylen visar respekt, låter Sara se att hon inte är ett väsen från dimmorna… Sarahs far lärde Gaylen det, för länge sedan…"

"Vad gör du här?" mumlade Sara besviket när Gaylen nu steg fram i ljuset från fönstren så Sara kunde se henne ordentligt.

Gaylen log ett illmarigt leende och hennes ögon rullade runt i sina hålor. "Gaylen kommer med bud från Elena… "

"Almarill! du såg henne också!" Sara tog tag i den lilla, späda kvinnans axlar och såg upphetsat på henne. "Då var det inte en dröm, inget elakt spratt som dimmorna spelade med mina sinnen!"

Gaylen nickade glatt. "Elena har varit här, talade till Gaylen. Påstod att Sara har brutna drömmar, bara fragment utan mening. Hon som en gång förutspådde Minas Ithils fall och varnade oss andra i tid."

Sara släppte Gaylen och backade undan, med en mycket tvivlande blick. "Jag är ingen sierska, jag har inte synens gåva…"

"Sara är Elenas syster, eller hur?"

"Ja, men vi har inte samma far, inte samma blod."

Gaylen skakade på huvudet och skrattade högt, sedan dansade hon runt ett ögonblick och sträckte händerna mot den mörka himmelen. "Vid Varda, min gudinna! Sara har ännu inte förstått! Gåvan följer inte männens linjer, utan kvinnans, Vardas gåva, synens gåva, Saras gåva…"

"Jag förstår inte…"

Gaylen suckade djupt av hopplöshet och såg in mot huset, sedan sade hon med en mycket ledsam liten röst: "Gaylen fryser… kallt det är i dimmorna så här års…"

"Kom så går vi in en stund…" suckade Sara och Gaylen skuttade genast iväg in mot huset.

Sara hade hälst sett att den smutsiga kvinnan stannade utomhus. Hon bestämde sig snabbt för att inte ta emot något som Gaylen skulle kunna bjuda henne inne i huset. Hon hade sett död flyta lika lättsamt som liv och helade från Gaylens tunna fingrar, precis som hon själv önskade och utan att röra en min över sitt handlande. Gaylen väntade på att Sara skulle hinna ikapp henne och smög in i huset just bakom Saras rygg.

Hanna såg mycket förvånad ut när hon upptäckte Gaylen gömd bakom Sarahs mantel. "Gaylen? Dig har jag inte sett på länge…" sade hon och hälsade lite reserverat.

Gaylen stapplade fram och bugade djupt inför Hanna. "Elenas moder… Gaylen har rest vida kring, på bud av Elena från havet."

"Almarill har skickat dig?…" Ett leende av glädje spred sig över Hannas ansikte, det var mycket länge sedan hon hört något från dottern. Hon bjöd Gaylen att sätta sig ner vid elden och gick för att hämta en filt och lite mat till henne. Gerd sprang fram till Sara, hon gömde sig bakom hennes kjol och kikade misstänksamt på den tunna, underliga kvinnan som satt sig ner på golvet bredvid elden.

Gaylen vände sitt ansikte mot henne och hennes intensiva ögon glimmade vänligt. Hon stack ner handen i en av de läderpåsar som hängde vid hennes bälte och drog fram en knölig rot. "Här, flicka lilla… en läcker svartrot…" sade hon milt och sträckte fram roten mot Gerd.

Flickan skruvade lite på sig, hon vågade inte riktigt gå fram till Gaylen. Gaylen log, lade ner roten på golvet en bit ifrån henne på golvet och låtsades inte titta på flickan. Gerd släppte Sarahs kjol och smög försiktigt fram mot roten. När Sara upptäckte det rusade hon fram och tog upp roten från golvet. Gaylen såg oförstående på Sara. Sara synade roten noga och gav Gaylen en anklagande blick.

"Det är bara en liten svartrot… Sara har ätit dem själv när hon var liten, direkt från Gaylens hand. Hon var mycket förtjust i dem…"

Sara bröt en bit av roten och luktade på den, sen satte hon den i munnen och tuggade fundersamt. När hon kände svartrotens söta, lite egna smak suckade hon lättat och räckte roten till dottern. Hanna kom med filten och ett fat med grytan de ätit på morgonen, den fick även tjäna som kvällsvard den här dagen. Hon lade filten och Gaylens axlar och försökte undvika att börja må illa, rävskinnet luktade en aning surt nu när det var vått. Gaylen tog emot fatet med grytan och såg på det en stund. Sedan räckte hon den till Sara. "Här, Gaylen vill att Sara smakar före Gaylen…" Sara stirrade irriterat tillbaka.

"Vad menar du?" Utbrast Hanna. "Tror du att jag skulle kunna göra dig illa?" påpekade Hanna bestört.

Gaylen log vänligt. "Nej, inte ni… men Sara litar inte på Gaylen, tror att Gaylen skulle kunna skada hennes barn. Gaylen borde ge sig av med en gång…"

Gaylen reste sig upp och lät filten falla till golvet. Sara skämdes genast för sitt handlande, dessutom hade Gaylen bud från Almarill som hon hade ännu inte hade framfört. "Förlåt mig!" Sade hon kvickt, det var inte meningen att verka misstänksam… jag ska inte göra det igen.

Gaylen vände sig om och log glatt sedan log hon sig ner vid elden igen och drog filten om sin axlar. Hela den seniga lilla kroppen rös av välbehag där hon satt ihopkrupen i eldens sken.

Hanna satte sig på en stol bredvid henne och såg uppmanande på Gaylen. "Nå, vad har du hört från Almarill?" frågade hon nyfiket.

Gaylen rätade på sin rygg och lösgjorde en av skinnpåsarna från bältet. Hon öppnade den och inspekterade dess innehåll ett ögonblick, sedan lade hon ifrån sig den på golvet framför Saras fötter. Sara såg oförstående på henne.

"Almarill bad Gaylen att förbereda det, örterna får Saras drömmar att klarna. Sökt dem över hela midgård, många mil har Gaylens fötter tillryggalagt för deras skull."

Sara plockade upp påsen och öppnade den försiktigt, den var fylld med blad från olika örter. En del kände hon igen, men långt ifrån alla. Hanna gick fram till Sara och tog försiktigt påsen från hennes händer. Hon såg förbryllat på innehållet. "En del av dessa örter växte på Númenor… hur har du lyckats få tag på dem?"

Gaylen svarade inte, hon bara sträckte på sig och log mot lilla Gerd som nu vågade krypa lite närmare henne, tuggandes på sin svartrot. "Smakar det bra?" Frågade hon milt.

Gerd log och nickade. Hanna suckade och slöt påsen, hon viste att hon aldrig skulle få något svar ur Gaylen, den lilla kvinnan yppade aldrig mer än hon själv kände för. Hanna räckte påsen tillbaka till Sara, sade god natt och gick för att sova. Sara satte sig ner på stolen där Hanna tidigare suttit och såg villrådigt på skinnpåsen. "Elena berättade att Sara skulle dricka tet var kväll innan hon lägger sig för natten. Saras drömmar ska då klarna och hennes själ få vila", mumlade Gaylen och plockade upp en liten rot till sig själv och tuggade glatt på den. Gerd skrattade och vågade nu komma så nära Gaylen att hon kunde inspektera grässtråna som fastnat i Gaylens toviga hår. Rävskinnet vågade hon inte röra vid ännu. Gaylen försökte sitta blickstilla medan flickan inspekterade henne. Så fort Gaylen rörde sig lite så ryggade Gerd tillbaka, bara för att snart krypa närmare igen, hon var för nyfiken för att kunna hålla sig på avstånd. Gaylen verkade road över att vara objekt för flickans uppmärksamhet och lät henne fingra på hennes hår och kläder. Sara lade ifrån sig påsen på spishällen och plockade upp Gerd i sin famn. Hon sade god natt till Gaylen och gick till sin kammare.

Gaylen såg efter henne när hon gick. "God natt, syster till Elena, må Varda vaka över henne i natt…" mumlade hon tyst och såg in i lågorna tills de falnade och brann ut.

När Hanna steg in i köket på morgonen var Gaylen borta, filten låg prydligt hopvikt över en stolsrygg, fatet med mat stod på bordet, ännu orört. Hanna suckade, Gaylen var sig lik, hon kom och gick som hon ville, men Hanna hade sett betydligt mindre av henne sedan Almarill vandrade till Miracell.

Senare under förmiddagen kom en budbärare från fronten. Han förde med sig bud om att Grimur var på väg hemåt. Mannen Grimur sänt var en man med mycket misstänksamma ögon, han sneglade på allt och gick omkring i huset medan han talade. Hans kroppsspråk vittnade om att Grimur var en smula orolig över sin unga hustrus trohet. Han hade nog sänt just denna man för att försöka utröna om Sara haft några andra män i huset under hans frånvaro, vilket inte var ovanligt om hustrun var mycket yngre än maken. Sara viste att hon uppfört sig exemplariskt så hon lät mannen snoka omkring så mycket han ville. Kände han för att fråga ut Hanna och Sofia så fick han gärna göra det, den enda som varit i huset förutom de bofasta var Gaylen kvällen innan. Hon gick till Helande Huset redan innan mannen gett sig av, hon hade fått veta det hon ville; Grimur skulle komma hem under kvällen eller natten.


	4. Kap 3

Kap 3

Fanorna vajade i vinden och Gondors trumpeter ekade i kvällsluften när Isildur och hans följe red in genom stadsportarna. Sara stod vid torget och höll Gerd i handen, flickan tittade oförstående, men mycket roat på männen som kom ridandes längs gatan. Sara lyfte upp henne i sin famn, pekade på en av de högväxta männen och viskade att henens far kommit hem. Gerd sken upp, men tittade lite misstänksamt på mannen Sara pekat ut. Hanna såg på Isildur som red stolt i spetsen för truppen men flaggbärare på var sida. Hans skägg och hår bar stänk av silver och han hade ett nytt ärr på ena kinden. Det var så länge sedan de lämnat Númenor… så länge sedan. Grimúr steg av sin häst och såg lyckligt mot Sara. Han armbågade sig fram genom folkvimlet på torget och kramade om henne. "Sara, jag har saknat dig så…" mumlade han och dolde sitt ansikte i hennes hår.

"Jag har saknat dig också, maken min…" svarade hon och kysste hans kind.

Grimúr log, tog Gerd från hennes famn och kysste flickans panna. "Hon har blivit så stor…" konstaterade han medan det förtjusta barnet lekte med kanten på hans mantel.

"Det har gått nästan ett helt år Grimúr, vad väntade du dig?"

Han skrattade och tog Saras hand och gick mot huset. "Och här är allt sig likt. Sade han när de steg in över tröskeln. Men var är tjänarna?"

"Jag har låtit dem gå. Kokerskan och tvätterskan har blivit änkor, många andra har valt att hjälpa sina familjer i stället för att stanna i vår tjänst. Men Hanna, jag och Sofia reder oss bra på egen hand."

"Min hustru ska inte behöva tvätta och skura golv…" muttrade Grimúr lite surt. "Jag ska se till att anställa en påkläderska. Betalar jag bara bra nog så kommer de inte att neka till en tjänst i mitt hus, att tjäna här borde ses som en ära. Ikväll ska vi äta middag i konungens hus och då vill jag att du visar din främsta sida."

Sara suckade och gick sin make till mötes. Grimúr sände genast Hanna att erbjuda tjänarna att återta sin tjänst med ökad betalning. Hanna fick välja allt husfolk efter sitt eget huvud utom Sarahs påkläderska, lyckan var förståss fullständig när Eilidh steg in över Sarahs kammartröskel. Grimúr hade tydligen velat försäkra sig om att han inte skulle behöva sova ensam, även om Sara förvisade honom från kammaren.

Grimúr hade önskat att Sara skulle bära sin saffransgula klänning och en ljus slöja över hennes röda hår. Sara lät Eilidh tvätta och klä henne, men kände hela tiden flickans syrliga blickar i nacken. När hon bundit Sarahs hår och noggrant fäst slöjan med de hårnålar som fanns kvar, så lade hon den vackra huvudring i guld som Grimúr givit Sara i bröllopspresent på hennes huvud. Sara kände sig lite obekväm, men mycket välklädd. Hon var glad över att hennes kropp inte förändrats så mycket sedan Gerds födsel. Hon hade gift sig i just den här klänningen, banden var inte alls hårt åtdragna och hennes byst hade bara blivit lite tyngre. Sara hängde ett halsband belagt med bärnsten om sin hals, trädde på sig guldarmbanden och ringarna Grimúr givit henne och gick ner till samlingsrummet.

Grimúr log glatt mot henne. "Nu ser du ut som en respektabel dam, det är så här min hustru ska se ut."

Sara log ansträngt och följde Grimúr till Isildurs bostad.

Inne i konungens bostad var det redan liv och rörelse, många av de vasaller som stod vid Isildurs sida hade kommit denna kväll, även om de inte hörde hemma här i trakten. Isildur sken upp när han såg Grimúr och Sara. Han stegade fram till Grimúr och tog hans hand, sedan såg han glatt på Sara "Milady", hälsade han och kysste hennes hand.

"Min konung", svarade Sara artigt och neg djupt.

Isildur skrattade och bad henne att resa sig igen. "Inte finns det behov för sådana artigheter oss emellan. Du känner mig lika väl som om jag vore din egen far."

Sara log och frågade efter drottning Aniara. "Min hustru kommer inte hit ikväll, jag vill inte att hon färdas genomlandet just nu. Jag blir dessutom här en så kort tid. Aniara och Varadil är säkra hos alverna i Vattnadal. Men Elendur och Aratan är här."

Sara såg de unga prinsarna stå och tala med några vänner i bortre delen av salen, även de hade förändras mycket under det senaste året. Aratan var ännu mycket ung och yvig i sina rörelser, hans klingande skratt flöt då och då ut över salen. Elendur var mer tystlåten och hans unga ansikte hade börjat viska om de skarpa dragen hos den man han höll på att bli.

Kvällen förflöt sakteliga, männen diskuterade de senaste dagarnas strider och Sara satt troget, tyst och fogligt vid Grimúrs sida. Men hennes tankar var långt borta, den senaste tidens händelser passerade revy i hennes inre. Hennes fruktansvärda syn, de brutna drömmarna och Gaylens besök gjorde henne mycket förvirrad. Det kändes nästan som om något höll på att vakna i henne, något hon förskjutit till det yttersta gränserna av hennes själ. "Lady Sara vad tycker du om detta?" frågade Isildur plötsligt.

Sara föll ur sina tankar och såg på männen och kvinnorna runt bordet. Hon hade ingen aning om vad som sagts. Allas blickar var riktade mot henne och väntade på svar. "Jag tycker… som min make", stammade hon tyst.

Grimúr bröt ut i skratt. "Där ser ni mitt herrskap! En kvinnas åsikter om politik och krigsföring är att hålla sig till sin mans åsikter. Så ska minsann en god hustru svara!"

Isildur nickade stumt och betraktade Sara med en undrande min. Sara var inte alls nöjd med sitt svar, men det var det första hon hade kommit att tänka på och passade liksom in i alla situationer om hon skulle hålla Grimúr nöjd. Hon hade fått svälja sin stolthet så många gånger att hon började bli van vid det. Men Isildur såg ut som om han hade förväntat sig lite mer av henne än så.

Efter middagen drog sig herrarna tillbaka till biblioteket och Sara lämnades med societetsdamerna och deras jungfrur. Sara stod högre i rang än de alla som hustru till Isildurs banerförare och främste vasall, vilket märktes väl på deras ihåliga smicker. Ändå kände Sara en viss syrlighet i deras kommentarer. Hennes räddning kom när Aratan avvek från de andra männen och gjorde henne sällskap. Aratan var något år yngre än Sara och redan en tränad krigare. När han var femton år gammal hade han lämnat säkerheten i Vattnadal och kommit till fronten för att kämpa vid sin faders sida. Han hade dock andra intressen än att sitta och diskutera krigsföring hela kvällen, när han nu hade fått ett par dagars permission. Så när Isildur hade bett honom att ta hand om Sara hade han gladeligen accepterat. Men Aratan vid sin sida kunde Sara luta sig tillbaka, hon behövde inte oroa sig för att vanära Grimúr inför de andra kvinnorna, hon var inte centrumet för uppmärksamheten längre. Kvällen hann bli ganska sen innan Grimúr och Sara började dra sig tillbaka. Grimúr hade fått sig en hel del vin och vinglade lite där han gick vid Saras sida med armen om hennes liv.

Hanna satt vaken i köket och väntade när hon hörde Sara och Grimúr stiga in genom dörren. Hon reste sig från gungstolen i köket och gick för att möta dem. "Hade ni trevligt?" frågade hon tyst.

"Ja, det är alltid trevligt att umgås med vår konung". sade Grimúr stolt.

"Var är Sofia?" undrade Sara och såg sig omkring.

"Hon har gått till Helande huset för att vaka i natt."

"Men det är inte hennes pass?" så fort Sara avslutat meningen insåg hon enfalden i frågan. "Hon har gått för att vaka över Vran…" mumlade hon med ett leende. "Jag såg nog vilka blickar de utbytte tidigare."

Grimúr grymtade ogillande och påminde om att det var mycket sent. "Gå du och lägg dig maken min, jag kommer strax", sade Sara milt och kysste Grimúrs kind. "Jag ska bara dricka en kopp te så kommer jag sedan."

Grimúr nickade och gick till kammaren. Hans vingliga gång fick Sara att le, han lät en hand följa väggen för att ge honom stöd om han skulle behöva det, vilket gjorde att han lyckades välta en vas och slå en och annan tavla på sned innan kammardörren slog igen bakom honom. Sara gick fram till vasen och ställde den på rätt köl igen, sedan såg hon upp mot kammaren på andra våningen.

"Han är tillbaka…" mumlade Hanna godmodigt från köket.

"Ja, han är tillbaka…" svarade Sara med en eftertänksam suck. Sara gick till köket, ställde en kittel över elden och värmde vatten. Hon såg på örtpåsen Gaylen kommit med och strödde några matskedar i det kokande vattnet.

"Du vågar dricka det i alla fall?" undrade Hanna försiktigt.

"Gaylen är kanske inte så förtjust i mig, men en sak vet jag helt säkert; Hon skulle aldrig göra något ont i Almarills namn", svarade Sara och fyllde en kopp med tet. Smaken var bitter och lämnade en otäck eftersmak. Det här tet var sannerligen ingen nektar, hon kunde inte förmå sig att drick hela koppen.

Senare när Sara och Grimúr gjorde sig klara för att gå och lägga sig för natten, efter att Gerd vilt tjutande förvisats till Hannas kammare, sade Grimúr med skarpt tonläge: "Vi måste försöka få Sofia bortgift så snart som möjligt… hon börjar bli till åren kommen sänder okyska blickar mot alla män hon möter, så väl mot Germund som mina soldater. Jag vill inte att en desperat kvinna ska dra vanära över min familj och vara ett dåligt föredöme för min dotter."

Sara gav honom ett mjukt svar, hon kände inte för att diskutera med Grimúr just nu. Han tog henne i sin famn och gjorde anspråk på hennes kärlek. Hon hade bestämt sig för att välkomna honom, han hade ju varit borta så länge, men snart lät hon sina tankar sväva fritt. Ibland blev den fria känslan så intensiv att hon inte längre kände Grimúrs tyngd mot sin kropp. Minnesfragmenten efter ett sådant tillfälle kunde vara mycket förvirrande, ibland var hon nästan säker på att hon sett sin egen kropp, fastklämd i Grimúrs famn, medan hon själv, i alla fall hennes medvetande tycktes flyta omkring under taket och sedan färdas bort mot natthimlen. Hon låg vaken länge efter att Grimúr somnat och lyssnade på hans andetag i mörkret. Det kändes konstigt att ha honom liggandes bredvid sig. Hon hade vant sig vid att somna med Gerds lätta andetag som sällskap, det här var något helt annat. Hon somnade tillslut efter många timmars envishet.

I drömmens rike steg hon in i en vacker skog. Hon vandrade omkring och njöt av de vackra träden, vars stammar skimrade likt silver, löven tycktes gyllene i solskenet och marken dignade av vita blommor. Hon sträckte sig efter en gren och drog ner den för att se lite närmare på de vackra löven. När hon släppte upp den igen stod han där framför henne, den blonde alven hon sett på torget. Han log och bugade för henne. Sara stod stum och bara stirrade. Han lade huvudet på sed och tog ett steg närmare henne. Mycket försiktigt slöt han sin vita hand om fållen på den tunna slöja hon bar och såg henne djupt i ögonen

"_Haldir! Torenion!?(1)"_

Sara såg den mörke alven med den blå kappan stiga fram bland träden och ropa på sin vän.

"_Omnetir!(2)"_ svarade den blonde, sedan såg han åter på Sara medan vännen försvann in i skogen igen med en uppgiven gest. Han släppte hennes slöja och förde eftertänksamt sin hand mot hennes kind. "_Ai toren omnetir(3)_…" sade han tyst.

Han drog henne frågande intill sig och förde försiktigt sin mun till hennes. Det fanns en sötma i den kyssen, en sötma hon aldrig upplevt under alla sina år med Grimúr. Hon kände hur hela hennes jag utelämnade sig åt denna kyss, hur hela hennes kropp smälte samman med den. Hon mötte blicken från hans blå ögon och tänkte i drömmen: _Jag har varit ett barn som aldrig förrän nu varit medveten om vad det innebär att vara kvinna. Jag har aldrig vetat vad det innebär att älska. _Som om hennes tankar klingat lika högt som talade ord tycktes han uppfatta dem, han log varmt och tryckte henne tätt intill sig, lyfte upp henne i sin famn och lade ner henne på det mjuka gräset. Makfullt lade han sin kropp över hennes och Sara kände hur hon omsveptes av värme och ljuvlighet, hon tryckte på nytt sina läppar mot hans.

Hon vakande med ett ryck av förvåning och upptäckte att Grimúr vaknat och tagit henne i sin famn medan hon sov. Men drömmens värme levde fortfarande kvar i hennes kropp, så hon slog armarna om hans hals i sömnig eftergivenhet. Men snart kände hon bara otålighet och väntade på att han skulle bli färdig och falla in i sin tunga sömn igen. När han somnat med sina armar om henne låg hon vaken, skälvande i hela kroppen och undrade vad som hänt med henne. Hon förde Grimúrs arm åt sidan, drog på sig sin rock och smög ner till köket. Påsen med Gaylens örter låg ännu kvar på bänken i köket. Tvekande plockade hon upp den, kunde det vara dem som orsakat drömmen? Vad hade Gaylen för baktanke med dem egentligen? Villrådigt gömde hon påsen längst in i ett skåp och tassade tillbaka till kammaren.

Morgonen därpå satt Sara och lagade en reva i en av Grimúrs tunikor. Hon hade inte gått till helande huset den här morgonen, Grimúr hade inte tillåtit det. Han satt vid elden i samlingssalen och såg nöjt på henne. "Du är så vacker, hustrun min. Jag önskar innerligt att jag inte var tvungen att lämna dig så snart igen."

"Du finns i mina tankar", svarade hon med ett litet leende.

Grimúr reste sig upp och satte sig vid hennes sida. Jag har bjudit konungen och några av vasallerna att äta här i kväll, vi har en del att gå igenom innan vi drar ut i fält igen. Det är alltid bra att lägga upp strategierna på en lugn plats. Germund kommer även han hit i kväll, hans trupp fick inte avlösning fören sent igår kväll. Tror du att du kan ställa ordna något till ikväll?"

"Det ska inte bli något problem", svarade Sara.

"Bra." Grimúr lade sin ena arm om henne och tog tunikan från hennes händer. Tankfullt lät han sin andra hand vila mot hennes mage. "Efter den natt vi spendera tillsammans finns det möjlighet att du bär mitt barn igen. Om inte det som viskas bland mina soldater är sant, att du tar något medel din syster givit dig för att inte bli havande. Sara, jag skulle vilja att du bar mig en son."

"Jag tar inget sådant medel, maken min. Det var för Gerds skull vi hållit oss ifrån varandra, mins du inte? När du gav dig av sist så var hon ännu inte avvand."

"Du har rätt som vanligt. Flickan är stor nog att klara sig på vanlig mat nu, så jag ser inget hinder i att du bär mig ett till barn. Jag kommer inte att kunna vara här, tillsammans med dig under midsommarfirandet, men jag hoppas att gudarna välsignar oss ändå."

Han kysste henne försiktigt och Sara svarade så hjärtligt hon kunde. Men någonstans inne i henne sparkade hennes känslor bakut när Grimúr nämnt att han ville att hon skulle bära ännu ett barn. _Det är inte tid för det ännu!_ Skrek hennes inre, men hon viftade snabbt bort känslan.

Sofia syntes knappt till under för- och eftermiddagen. Hon kom bara skyndande förbi köket för att få sig en bit mat på morgonen innan hon försvann till Helande huset igen. Sara log för sig själv, det var inte ofta som Sofia var så tidigt uppe av egen fri vilja. Kunde det kanske finnas något eller någon speciell som lockade? Hanna hjälpte Sara att inskaffa råvarorna de behövde inför kvällen. Grimúr skickade även några tjänare med dem, eftersom han ansåg att Sara inte skulle befatta sig med sådant arbete själv. Hanna märket att Sara var lite disträ och frånvarande, men lade ingen större vikt vid det, troligen var det bara Grimúrs hemkomst som upptog hennes tankar.

När kvällen kom dök gästerna upp eftersom. Isildur log varmt när han steg in i Grimúrs hem. Hanna hade visserligen bara blivit ett år äldre sedan han sett henne sist men hon såg mycket tröttare ut. Hon hade precis som hans far ett par hundra år bakom sig och hade gjort sig väl förtjänt att åldras med värdighet. Men att det hade gått så fort. Han sa ingenting utan hälsade artigt och följde Grimúr till samligsalen.

"Han tycker att jag blivit gammal, pojkspolingen…" mumlade Hanna när männen försvunnit. "Nå det är nog bäst att han visar mig värdighet. Du ska veta att jag bytt många blöjor på honom och hans bror när de var små."

Sara skrattade och gick till köket för att se så all var klart och i sin ordning.

----------------------------------

(1) Haldir! Kommer du!

(2) Om ett ögonblick!

(3) Jag kommer om ett ögonblick


	5. Kap 4

**Kap 4**

En av Gil-galads generaler steg in i alvkonungens tält och bugade djupt. "Förstärkningarna från Lothlórien är här nu, min konung," sade han vördnadsfullt.

Gil-galad såg upp från sina papper med en allvarlig min. "Det var minsann i rättan tid, visa in deras befäl."

Generalen bugade åter och bad sedan Lofa och Haldir att stiga in. Så fort Haldir steg in i tältet höjde han sin hand och hälsade Gil-galad, totalt ignorerade fukten som droppade från hans mantel och rustning. "Haldir, vaktkapten av Lothlórien anmäler sig, min konung! Med mig står mitt undre befäl Lofa. Klara för tjänstgöring, min konung!"

Gil-galad skakade på huvudet och log mot de nervösa alverna. "Så, Lord Celeborn kunde äntligen avvara er. Mina befäl visar er till inkvarteringen och var ni kan få er något till livs, era soldater måste vara utvilade så snart som möjligt. Lämna listorna på det ni fört med er från staden till Elendils befäl innan ni gör dem sällskap. Och se till att byta kläder, här ute är det viktigt att hålla sig torr."

Lofa och Haldir bugade djupt för Gil-galad och mäster Elrond, som alltid fanns vid konungens sida. Haldir öppnade sin ränsel, plockade upp en bunt vän inlindade brev och räckte dem mot Elrond. "Jag bär hälsningar från Lórien, milord, personliga sådana…" Elrond log och tog emot breven, han kände genast igen ytterpappret som noggrant lindats runt breven. På den släta ytan fanns inget namn skrivet, men han viste allt för väl vem som sänt dem. Haldir bugade igen och lämnade tältet. Gil-galad vände sig till mäster Elrond och suckade djupt. "Är detta allt som återstår av vår stora arme? Ingen av dem kunde ha varit mycket mer än tusen år gamla…"

"De är skickliga krigare, jag har hört mycket gott om dem. Aldrig har så unga män avancerat så snabbt inom Lóriens vaktstyrka. De trupper de för med sig sägs vara av samma kaliber. Lord Celeborn talade mycket gott om dem", svarade Elrond.

"Låt oss hoppas att er blivande "_svärfar_" inte tagit för stora ord i sin mun…" mumlade Gil-galad med ett menande leende. Elrond mötte blicken med ett mycket stramt utryck och försökte verka oberörd av alvkonungens kommentar. Elrond viste mycket väl att Gil-galad sedan länge insett vilka känslor som fanns i hans hjärta för Lord Celeborns dotter och tog ofta tillfället iakt att reta honom. Elrond såg på breven Haldir räckt honom, han hade ännu inte bett om hennes hand, ännu kände han inte att han kunde ge henne allt hon förtjänade. Saurons skugga förmörkade ännu midgård och gjorde den här världen till en allt för osäker plats… ingen plats där han ville fostra sina barn. Gil-galads röst fick honom att falla ur sina tankar. "…vi har inte råd att ställa upp otränade trupper mot Saurons horder." Elrond nickade och lät breven falla ner i sin rockficka, han hade inte hört allt vad Gil-galad sagt, men han beslutade sig för att låta det bero. "Jag tror inte att vi behöver oroa oss…" mumlade han tyst och lämnade tältet.

---------------------

Det var skönt att sitta vid en lägereld med de andra officerarna igen, äta av alvernas närande vägkost och dricka surt vin. Det var först nu som Haldir insåg hur mycket han hade saknat kamratskapet. Vägen hit hade varit mycket lång och det var skönt att se lite nya ansikten. Så snart de redan härdade officerarna som fanns i Gil-galads arme blivit påminda om Haldir och Lofas tidigare krigserfarenheter och insett att de inte var några uppklädda paradsoldater så blev de accepterade. När vinet skickades runt tyckte inte ens regnet som droppade från Haldirs mantel, vara riktigt lika kallt längre. Spänningen han kände runtomkring sig var väntad, men stridsmoralen tycktes ändå hög. Rustningarna på alverna i tjänst var putsade och blanka, trots vädret, och det blänkte av ny färg på de välanvända sköldarna. De mer oerfarna stabsofficerarna som Haldir och Lofa fört med sig tycktes allvarliga men inte rädda. "Tror ni att Sauron kommer att gå i strid igen snart?" Undrade en av dem.

"Ja", svarade en av de mer ärrade alverna runt elden. "Hör ni inte hur det mullrar från den svarta borgen? känner ni inte ondskan som pulserar och gror bakom dess väggar? Sauron kommer att göra ett nytt försök att häva belägringen, det är bara en tidsfråga innan han släpper lös sina horder mot oss, med lite tur väntar han till morgonen."

Haldir såg mot borgen, hans någorlunda goda mörkersyn uppfattade ett blekt ljus från eldar innanför de mörka portarna.

"Några spanare har meddelat att Sauron fortfarande har mer än hundratusen man innanför portarna. Men de är vist inte helt överens, östlingarna och orcherna tål inte varandra. De måste göra upp mellan sig innan de kan gå ut i strid tillsammans. Annars kanske de börjar slåss med varandra i stället," fortsatte en annan alv och tuggade förstrött på en bit Lembas.

"Och hur många har vi?" frågade Haldir försiktigt.

"Ungefär femtiotusen, nu när ni har kommit…"

"Åh… då är det inte alls så ojämnt…" sade Haldir muntert med viss ironi i rösten.

"Det blir inget problem alls!" svarade alven skrattande och klappade Haldir på axeln.

När natten kom låg Haldir vaken och lyssnade till de andra alvernas tunna andhämtning och undrade varför han hade svårt att somna. Han och Lofa hade vakat över trupperna nästan hela vägen hit, så han skulle definitivt behöva ett par timmars sömn. Hans bädd var torr, torrare än någon bädd han sovit i till fält, så han borde inte ha något problem att somna. Han hade varit i strid förr, men hans andra bataljer hade varit sammandrabbningar med orcher som försökt ta sig in i Lórien, dock så korta att de nästan varit över innan de börjat. Sedan kunde han bara räkna de interna kraftmätningar som gett honom den höga rang han hade inom vakttrupperna till sin meritlista.

Han blundade och sökte efter något som kunde distrahera hans tankar ett ögonblick och snart mindes han kvinnan från helande huset. Under resan hit hade det varit Uruviel som upptagit hans tankar, han hade föreställt sig hennes förnöjsamhet över lite lägerskvaller, eller någon gammal arméhistoria. Men han skulle aldrig kunna berätta för henne om det som hemsökte honom nu, i denna stund av mörker. Han reste sig upp från bädden och gick ut i natten, stjärnorna tindrade hoppfullt på himlen. Han hade alltid funnit tröst i dessa eviga blå eldar, men nu kunde inte ens de ge honom frid._ Jag är omgiven av alla dessa män, ändå känner jag mig ensam… Varför känns det som om jag redan känner dig? Vi som aldrig sagt ett ord till varandra. Varifrån kommer den starka längtan som gror i mitt hjärta? Längtan att lägga mitt huvud mot ditt bröst och känna dina armar omkring mig?… Jag är ensam, Sara och jag är rädd… _Efter någon timme beslutade han sig i alla fall för att återvända till sin bädd och tillslut sjönk han ner i en tunn, orolig söm. När han vaknade till var alverna redan i rörelse runt omkring honom, de drog på sig sina tunikor hjälptes åt att få rustningarna på plats i den grå timmen före gryningen.

------------------------------

"Varför ordnar de inte trupperna i slaglinje?" undrade Lofa med låg röst och såg ut över

de allierades linjer.

"För att vi är underbemannade… Det mullrar från den svarta borgen, ondskan sipprar ut över marken… det finns risk att Sauron släpper lös en av sina horder mot oss snart och det finnas ingen tid att kalla Isildur och hans män tillbaka. Vi måste klara av ett eventuellt anfall med de män vi har just nu", kom svaret från mäster Elronds sammanbitna ansikte.

Haldir och Lofa satt på sina hästar på en kulle som överblickade slagfältet med resten av Gil-galads och Elendils personliga stab. De såg hären av människor och alver sprida ut sig på en lång linje på heden nedanför berget som sluttade ner mot de svarta portarna. Den stigande solen blänkte i hjälmarnas släta ovansidor, glittrade i ringbrynjor och spjutspetsar. Markerna fram mot Mordors svarta fästning var svartbrända och förstörda. Ett dovt muller som av avlägsen åska steg från den svarta borgen. De allierade började anan oråd. Människorna hade börjar röra sig ilsket och frustrerat, många av dem hörde till Anárions trupper och hade inte varit vid fronten tidigare. Alverna stod stilla utan att röra en min, väntande på Gil-galads order som om de alla varit delar av en enda kropp. Elendil höjde sin ena hand handen och svängde runt sin vita häst för att kunna stå vänd mot trupperna. Officerarna drog sig närmare för att höra vad han hade att säga. Elendil gav intryck av att tala lågmält, likt en far som försöker lugna ett oroligt barn. Han talade om avstånden de tillryggalagt och om modet de redan visat bara genom att infinna sig vid belägringen.

Innan han hunnit avsluta sitt tal steg mullret från borgen ytterligare och som om dammluckorna i Anduin brustit för vårfloden kom orcherna farande när Sauron öppnade sina svarta portar. Orcherna störtade fram längs den sluttande marken med slaglinje efter slaglinje rad på rad. Snart kom deras stridsvagnar rullande ut genom portarna med vargryttare på alla sidor. De smidiga kreaturen stormade fram i full karriär med förarna svajande på de tunna järnsmidda plattformarna medan bågskyttarna och spjutkastarna ombord ruskade sina vapen och tjöt av stridslust.

I Haldirs ögon var detta en bild av ren fasa. Vargarna rusade framåt och vände i sista ögonblicket, samtidigt som kastspjuten dunsade mot de allierades sköldar. Mäster Elrond, som ännu ansågs vara en ung man med alvers mått mätt, protesterade högt när Gil-galad och Elendil steg av sina hästar och gav en alv order om att föra hästarna från slagfältet. Trupperna, vars mod hade börjat svikta när de såg orcherna komma fick ett bestämt utryck i sina ansikten av denna handling. Detta bevis på att deras ledare inte tänkte fly, oavsett utgången på det här slaget. _De kommer att försvara dessa två med sina liv…_, tänkte Haldir, _och det_, insåg han plötsligt, _kommer även jag att göra_… Några ur Gil-galads stab steg också av sina hästar, samtidigt som lågmälda order från Mäster Elrond fick andra att rida iväg längs slaglinjen. Haldir höll in sin häst, lite osäker på vad han skulle göra.

"Du", Elrond vinkade honom närmare. "Ge dig av till Anárion, vid artilleriet och be dem sprida ut sig mer. Tala om för honom att jag vet att det kommer att försvaga centern, men vi vill inte att fienden ska överflygla oss."

Haldir nickade och satte hästen i galopp, han såg att orchernas stridsvagnar hade vänt och dragit sig tillbaka. Orcherna hade disciplinerat väntat på att vagnarna skulle mjuka upp de allierade innan de gick till fullständig attack. Nu när vagnarna dragit sig tillbaka var den första infanterivågen på väg. Haldir hukade sig över djurets hals och manade på hästen i ännu högre hastighet. Utrymmet mellan två arméer som snabbt närmade sig varandra för det första förkrossande projektilutbytet var aldrig en bra plats att befinna sig på. Han såg blänket från Anárions standard framför sig och ledet öppnades för att släppa in honom. Han red fram till Anárion och rabblade snabbt sitt meddelande. Haldir insåg plötsligt att han fallit in på sitt eget modersmål i stället för världsspråket och undrade om Anárion förstått allt han sagt. Men Anárion nickade och gav sina män order om att sprida ut leden. Haldir rörde sig bakom männen när de började pressa sig åt sidorna, han såg i ögonvrån att även orchernas linjer expanderade. _De här orcherna är vältränade…_ tänkte han när han såg orcherna fläka undan människornas spjut med sina svarta sköldar. När Haldir vände blicken framåt igen såg han en man stå framför hans häst.

"Känner jag er, milord?" frågade mannen undrande och mötte Haldirs blick.

"Inte vad jag vet…" svarade Haldir tyst. Jag kan inte minnas att jag sett er förut.

Mannen med det ostyriga röda håret som stack fram under hjälmkanten i nacken log brett. "Nej, ni känner kanske inte mig, men jag känner er. Jag är helt säker…" Mer han inte mannen säga fören Elendils trumpeter skallade i luften och centern välde framåt för att gå i strid med fienden. Haldir såg oförstående efter mannen som följde med centern ut på slagfältet, men slog honom snart ur tankarna.

Haldir viste att han inte skulle vara till någon nytta där han nu befann sig, men Elendil och Gil-galad hade inte gett honom några vidare order. Han fattade ett snabbt beslut och manade på hästen, han satte av längs leden för att ansluta sig till alvernas kavalleri som stod uppställda en bit därifrån. I ögonvrån såg han hur slaglinjerna löstes upp i en tät, förvirrad kamp. Den här sortens strid var orchernas favorit, de pressade framåt och högg villt med sina korta huggvapen, men människorna fick snart hjälp när alvernas precisa pilar började regna ner över striden. Människorna kämpade ihärdigt mot orcherna och snart steg ett tjut från de allierade när fiendens första linje gav vika och de allierade kunde avancera närmare borgen. Infanteriet följde efter, men det gick betydligt saktare.

Nu såg orchernas stridsvagnar hur leden tunnades ut och anade en svaghet. De störtade in, studsande mot den ojämna marken. Ett ögonblick senare var de inne bland infanteristerna likt vargar i en fårhjord och gav sig på fotsoldaterna med svärd och spjut. Någon skrek åt männen att sluta leden. Män, hästar och vagnar virvlade runt i total förvirring. Haldir såg en stor grinande orch tona upp framför sig och fällde honom snabbt med sitt smäckra svärd.

Under ögonblicken som följde hände allt alldeles för snabbt för att Haldir skulle hinna med att tänka. Han högg och parerade mot vapen som blixtrade i luften om vart annat. En stridsvagn dundrade fram mot honom, hästen virvlade snabbt åt sidan. Hade han varit en valig man, på en jordisk häst, så hade han troligen fallit ur sadeln. Men hästar kastar inte av den alv de bär på och alviska hästar kan ofta läsa sin ryttare så bra att de blir som en enda varelse.

Han duckade för ett kastspjut som slungades mot honom, vapnet smällde hårt mot hjälmen. Haldir blinkade vimmelkantigt och förstod nu varför Lofa insisterat på att de skulle bära sin hjälmar i strid, trotts att de var befäl, vilket inte var brukligt bland alver. Men hästen, uppenbarligen klokare än sin herre, hade redan tagit honom ur farozonen. En kort stund var han fri. Haldir rätade på sig och såg snabbt över svärdet, det var ännu starkt och skarpt, trotts att det mött både stål och kött. Han såg hur stridsvagnarna hade misslyckats med att bryta igenom de allierades led och i stället fastnat i dem. De rände runt i panik genom slaget och körde över både vän och fiende. Striden hade nu börjat på allvar, sluttningarna nedanför borgen kokade av stridande klungor som löstes upp och klumpade ihop sig i en ständigt skiftande bildväv. Men Haldir kunde ana att de allierade stegvis började vinna mark.

Plötsligt for ett spjut upp ur marken framför honom, men ett morrande ansikte bakom det. Hästen stegrade sig när Haldir slog undan skaftet med svärdet och följde upp med ett hugg. Rött flöt över svart när klingan bet, sedan kastade hästen sig framåt så att orchen försvann under den. Haldir måste hugga, parera och hugga igen utan att få tid att tänka något vidare. När han nästa gång fick chans att orientera sig hade slaget flyttat sig en bra bit närmare borgen. Han hörde ett rop från vänster sida om sig. Östlingar som var Sauron trogna hade betraktat stridigheterna från toppen av berget bakom dem. De gjorde sig nu besedda att angripa de allierade bakifrån. Såg Gil-galad det? I samma stund hörde Haldir alvernas horn ljuda och log när han såg de fyra kavalleriskvadronerna som Gil-galad hållit i reserv kasta sig in i striden.

Orchernas styrka hade börjat förlora sammanhållningen. Många kämpade fortfarande, andra försökte fly, men de allierade var överallt. Haldir såg en skymt av blått, vände sig snabbt mot det och såg Gil-galad stå mitt i striden med bara en handfull krigare som vakter runt honom. Han svängde runt hästen och satte av dit. När han närmade sig hörde han en av vakterna ropa till. Tre stora orcher beväpnade med svarta dolkar och stenar rusade till anfall. Haldir satte fart på hästen och manande de framför orcherna. Han lyckades skära ett rött jack över bröstet på den förste. Hästen snubblade på något mjukt och stöp. Haldir kände hur han föll, släppte taget om sin sköld och vred sig ur vägen när djuret slog i backen. Han såg en kniv blixtra till och kände hur smärtan for upp längs låret. Hästen försökte resa sig men kniven blixtrade till på nytt och sjönk ner i dess strupe, djuret ryckte till och föll omkull igen.

Haldir drog sig upp på armbågarna och tryckte sin vita långa alvdolk i orchens bröstkorg och skar sedan halsen av den döende hästen. Därefter försökte han grimaserande att ställa sig upp igen och letade samtidigt efter skölden och svärdet.

"Har du klarat dig, pojk?" Gil-galad stirrade ner på honom.

"Ja, min konung!" Han skulle just höja in hand för att hälsa när han insåg att han fortfarande hade dolken i handen och stoppade undan den i stället.

"Fall in i leden i så fall," sade Gil-galad strängt, "vi har fortfarande saker att ta itu med."

"Jag…", började Haldir, men Gil-galad hade redan vänt sig om för att ge någon annan order.

Lofa, som aldrig kämpat särskilt långt från Gil-galads sida fanns snart bredvid Haldir och hjälpte honom upp. Han såg bekymrat på gräset vid Haldirs fötter som färgats mörkt av blod.

"Du är skadad, du borde dra dig ur så snart som möjligt," sade han oroligt.

"Jag klarar mig… det har jag alltid gjort," svarade Haldir med ett ansträngt leende. "Skynda dig nu efter Gil-galad. Han måste ha minst en kompetent vakt om han ska ta sig levande ur det här. Jag klarar mig nu."

Lofa nickade, gav Haldir tillbaka hans svärd och satte av efter Gil-galad. Striden hade pågått hela dagen och solen hade nu börjat gå ner. Orcherna hade splittrats, många av de hade börjat återvända till borgen medan andra hade flytt in i det som återstod av skogen runt borgen. Gil-galad och Elendil gav order om att alla soldater skulle stiga av sina hästar och förfölja fienden.

Det var vid randen av skogen, i den dunkla skymningen som Haldir virvlade runt för att möta en orch som hoppade ut ur snåren mot honom. Haldir högg intensivt men var för trött, klingan bara vred sig mellan hans fingrar, orchen slog svärdet ur Haldirs hand och det singlade iväg ut på slagfältet. Haldir greppade snabbt en sten och kastade den så hårt han kunde mot orchen, träffade den vid sidan av huvudet och lyckades slå den till marken. Han drog sin dolk och böjde sig över orchen för att göra slut på den. Han svor till när en blodig hand grep tag om hans arm. Han förlorade balansen och föll över sin fiende. De båda rullade varv på varv i kamp om dolken.

Haldirs sårade, trötta kropp darrade när blodförlusten började göra sig påmind. Paniken drog fram hans sista energireserver och han fick sina fingrar att sluta sig runt strupen på sin fiende. Ett ögonblick kämpade orchen medan alvdolken grävde verkningslöst i Haldirs rustning. Sedan försvann all kamplust ur orchens ögon, den gav upp och blev liggande. Darrande drog sig Haldir upp på knä och tog dolken ur orchens viljelösa fingrar. Han skulle just böja sig fram för att avsluta det han påbörjat när han kände hur någon grep tag i honom bakifrån, lade en järnskodd arm om hans hals och drog honom uppåt.

Haldir kämpade efter luft och kände sedan hur ett blad sjönk ner i hans sida, just där stålvästen mötte rustningens nederdel. Han kved till och orchen kastade honom ifrån sig. Orchen höjde segervisst sin dolk men innan han hunnit slutföra sitt dåd så träffades han av en pil i ryggen. Pilen klöv ryggraden i tu och orchen höll livlös, framstupa över Haldir. Han kände hur det sved i hans axel när orchens höjda dolk gled in under hans axelskydd och pressades ner av monstrets tyngd. Stridens larm tycktes tona bort i ett grått töcken, en avlägsen kall dimma, sedan blev allt svart…


	6. kap 5

**Kap 5**

När mörkret föll blåste Gil-galad och Elendil av stridigheterna. Det fanns fortfarande orcher gömda i skogen, men de ville inte riskera fler av sina män i mörkret. Orcher ser mycket bättre än människor genom dunklet, vilket skulle ge dem för stort övertag. De såg sig omkring. De hade förlorat många av sina bästa män, det hade varit ett hårt slag för de allierade. Elendil skickade genast bud till Isildur att infinna sig med sina män så snart som möjligt, skulle de lyckas hålla belägringen så behövde de mer folk omgående. Elendil kände hur hans oro lättade lite när Anárion hade överlevt och var oskadad, så när som på ett sår över höger underarm, han hade aldrig varit så glad över att höra sonens skaderapport som nu… Uppskattningsvis hade åttatusen fiender dräpts eller skadats, och förlusterna för de allierade hade nästan varit lika stora.

"Försök få alla skadade att samlas runt tälten, jag ska sända bud till Dierna. Hon måste skicka hit folk som kan hjälpa de skadade till Helande huset. Vi kan inte frakta dem alla härifrån just nu, då skulle belägringen vara förlorad," beordrade Elendil. Han sände sedan två bud, ett till Isildur och ett till Dierna. "Hur ser det ut på er front?" Undrade Elendil, när han såg att Gil-galad fått sin skaderapport.

"Det är illa… vi har inte så många skadade, våra förluster är tyvärr överlag i förlorade liv. Elrond ska sända efter några av sina lärjungar, de kan ta hand om våra skadade här. Vi läker trotts allt fortare än människor."

"Haldir!… Haldir, kan du höra mig?!" Lofa ropade förtvivlat på sin vän, men fick inget svar. Han gick ett varv runt slagfältet och försökte hitta honom, men det verkade hopplöst. Orcher, människor och alver låg sida vid sida i en salig blandning. "Din idiot… varför envisades du med att fortsätta ta del av striden?" muttrade han tyst. Då fick han syn på något som blänkte till i månljuset. När han plockade upp föremålet insåg han att det var Haldirs svärd, klingan var bruten, men det väl dekorerade handtaget gick inte att ta miste på. Han höll fästet hårt mot sitt bröst och en tår gled ner över hans kind. "Farväl min vän…" mumlade han tyst. Han såg ut över slagfältet och försökte samla sig. Han viste att det inte var mycket ära i det han hade tänkt göra, men det var så han kände. Lofa gick fram till Gil-galad och bad att få bli skickad tillbaka till Lórien för en tid.

"Vadan denna önskan? Du har visat sig vara en av min bästa livvakter. Att stanna här vid min sida kan vara ett rejält karriärsteg uppåt för dig."

"Med all respekt för det, min konung. Men min bäste vän, och bror i mitt hjärta saknas efter striden. Jag vill resa till Lórien för att se till att hans plats som vaktkapten över den gyllene skogen fylls av en värdig man. Sen vill jag vara den man som berättar för hans tilltänkta vad som hänt. Jag tror att det är mildast för henne om hon hör det från mig. Jag kommer att återvända hit, så snart mina uppdrag är slutförda."

"Nåväl…" mumlade Gil-galad. "Lothlóriens skydd får inte sönderfalla bara för att jag vill ha dig här, vid min sida… Du får en tillfällig permission, jag tror att vi kan avvara dig två månader, om den tiden räcker för dig?"

"Det kommer att räcka mer än väl."

"Bra, då säger vi så."

"Jag ger mig av på en gång i morgon," sade Lofa och bugade djupt, innan han lämnade Gil-galads tält.

* * *

Buden kom fram till staden tidigt på morgonen. Grimúr och Sara väcktes mycket tidigt av att Isildurs budbärare trampade in över tröskeln.

"På order av Storkonung Elendil ska ni och era män infinna er vid fronten så snart som möjligt!" sade mannen barskt och räckte Grimúr en pergament rulle med Elendils sigill.

Grimúr slet genast upp brevet. "Fördömt! Det har varit en stor drabbning medan vi har varit här. Sauron har passat på att skicka sina orcher mot oss när vår här var svag…"

"Är det inte ett gott tecken?" Mumlade Sara sömnigt. Det visar väl bara att Sauron tror att ni är för starka för att han ska kunna möta er när ni är fulltaliga…"

"Du kan ha rätt. Men det här slaget var ytterst kostsamt. Nästan femtusen man är skadade eller dräpta."

"Femtusen man! Och hur många alver? Räknas de in?"

"Nej, inte i den här rapporten. Men jag antar att de förlorat nästan lika många som vi."

Sara nickade och försökte undvika Grimúrs undrande blickar. En isande känsla spred sig genom hennes kropp, var det detta som hennes syn hade försökt säga? Hade hon verkligen förutspått nederlaget, utan att förstå det själv? Minnet av de grå ansiktena spelade för hennes inre syn. Hon knep ihop ögonen för att förtränga dem.

"Sara, det står här att jag måste ge mig av så snart Isildur är klar för avfärd. Jag hade hoppats på att få stanna med dig lite längre än så här, bara gudarna vet när jag får se dig nästa gång. Sara, lova mig att du sänder bud till mig så fort du vet om du blivit havande igen, lova mig det Sara."

"Jag lovar dig, maken min," mumlade hon tyst och försökte dölja den känsla av oro om steg i hennes inre.

Grimúr drog på sig bättre kläder och gjorde sig klar för att möta upp med Isildurs män. Germund hade kommit från slagfältet blott kvällen innan och var särskilt lycklig när hans far kom med budet till honom. Han trodde först att det inte var sant, men faderns allvarliga ansikte fick honom på andra tankar.

Blott ett par timmar senare stod truppen klar att återvända till belägringen. Sara och Gerd vinkade av Grimúr när han gav sig av. "När kommer pappa tillbaka?" Undrade den lilla medan soldaterna försvann ut genom portarna.

"Jag vet inte lilla vän," mumlade Sara tröstande till svar. Allt hade varit sig likt vid Grimúrs besök. Han hade underhållit hovet i deras hem, Sara hade varit artig, belevad och låtit Grimúr dela hennes bädd. Och naturligtvis hade han inte brytt sig det minsta om deras dotter. Trotts att hon avgudade sin far över allt annat.

Snart kom Dierna gåendes fram till dem genom folkmassan som vinkade av krigarna. Hon stannade framför Sara och hälsade artigt. "Så, nu kan man kanske få se lady Stålhammare i helnade huset igen?"

"Ja, jag hörde att det kommer att finnas en hel del att göra."

"Mer än ni tror. Storkonung Elendil har beordrat att vi ska sända ut de som arbetar i Helnade huset för att hjälpa till med att frakta hem de skadade."

Sara stirrade på henne och tryckte Gerds huvud mot sin axel "Menar ni att jag ska ge mig ut på slagfältet? Med min make på samma plats? Ni vet att han inte tillåter mitt arbete." viskade hon tyst så att flickan inte skulle höra

"Storkonung Elendil har beordrat att alla som är unga nog att gå till slagfältet ska hjälpa de skadade. Det kan inte ens lord Grimúr sätta sig upp emot."

Sara suckade djupt "När ger ni er av?"

"Så snart som möjligt, Isildur är väl medveten om budet hans fader sänt mig och har lämnat några man som ska eskortera oss dit och tillbaka."

"Jag ska göra mig i ordning." Sara gick hem med Gerd och förklarade situationen för Hanna. Modern var mycket bekymrad. Om Grimúr ville att Sara skulle bära honom ytterligare ett barn så skulle han ännu mindre vilja att hon ansträngde sig på detta sätt. Det var två dagars färd till slagfältet om man gick flitigt.

"Det kommer att bli bra, mor. Oroa dig inte", sade Sara när hon fått hjälp av Eilidh att klä sig i sina arbetskläder. Hon kastade ränseln med förbandsmaterial över axeln, den lilla skinnpåsen med prästinnespegeln och oljekrusen hon fått av Almarill fäste hon vid bältet. Innan hon gick gav hon Hanna en menande blick och bad henne att ta hand om en del saker medan hon var borta. Hanna förstod och lovade att vissa tjänare skulle vara ute ur huset så snart som möjligt.

Sara fäste en av helande husets många kärror bakom sin starkaste häst och red fram till kvinnorna som samlats på torget. Hon kände ett sting av olust, hade inte Grimúr varit i fält han också så hade det inte gjort något att hon sändes ut på detta uppdrag. Det som sved mest var att Dierna vägrat låta henne stanna hemma och ta hand om Helnade huset utan överlåtit det på Sofia. _Det hade gått mycket smidigare om vi fått byta, då hade vi kanske sluppit diskutera det hela med Grimúr… han kommer att bli upprörd och ställa till med en sen, jag vet det, _tänkte Sara för sig själv när de gav sig av.


	7. Kap 6

**Kap 6**

Vägen till slagfältet var ojämn och skumpig, Sara tordes inte tänka på hur den här vägen kunde öka plågorna hos redan skadade män, när deras sår och brutna ben slog mot deras kärror och bårverk. Visserligen var de väl stoppade med hö och bolster, men i alla fall. Två dagar senare var de framme vid slagfältet. Synen som mötte dem var förfärlig, ändå hade man vid det här laget hunnit få ganska god ordning. Man hade stora problem med orcherna, de fienden som fallit var för många för att gräva ner, och de hade inte virke nog för att bränna dem. Ett likbål utan ordentligt med virke, så att branden fick luft underifrån luktade fruktansvärt.

"Men… det var minsann inte igår! Känner du igen mig, milady? Jag är i alla fall säker på att jag inte tar miste."

Sara vände sig om och såg ett glatt ansikte stråla mot henne. "Salmuel!" Sara steg ner från vagnen och kastade sig i sin halvbrors armar. "Jag har saknat dig så! Har du varit i Anárions tjänst hela den här tiden? Knapp ett ord har jag hört av dig på så många år."

"Jag har varit rätt upptagen… när jag fick höra att du blivit bortgift med Lord Grimúr så trodde jag att du kanske inte ville veta av oss mer?"

"Jag har saknat er alla så mycket! Vet du var våra andra syskon håller till? att många av våra bröder stupade just här, det vet jag, men jag har ingen aning om vad som hände med våra systrar."

"Jag är rädd att många av dem är döda… det här kriget med Sauron har kostat mycket. Hans vilda orcher krävde många offer."

Sara nickade sorgset och såg sig omkring. "Har du sett min make?" undrade hon tyst.

Salmuel rynkade på näsan på samma sätt som Sara mindes att Salman brukade göra och såg sedan lite ogillande på henne. "Lord Grimúr finns hos storkonung Elendil. Jag såg honom gå in i konungens tält för bara en liten stund sedan. Sara, skulle du tycka illa om mig om jag påstod att jag inte är speciellt förtjust i lord Grimúr?"

"Det är ingen hemlighet, jag vet att du aldrig tyckt om honom, men jag tycker inte sämre om dig för det."

"Det största brottet han begått var att ta dig till sin hustru. Inga barn av Salman Stålhammare trivs bakom låsta dörrar."

"Man lär sig och Grimúr har varit god mot mig."

"Om du säger det så… kom jag följer med dig och hjälper till så vi kan fortsätta tala, det är så underbart att se dig ingen."

Sara och Salmuel gick ner till tälten som rest för de skadade. De skadade som inte fått plats i lägrets sjuktält låg på filtar med lätta regnskydd över sina huvuden. Många av kvinnorna från helande huset hade redan funnit någon som de ansåg behövde långvarig vård och måste flyttas till helande huset i staden. Alla platser på vagnar och bårverk var snart fulla och kvinnorna från helande huset på väg att ge sig av.

Dierna såg på kvinnornas arbete och var mycket nöjd, det hade varit mycket svårt att gallra ut de som var i störst behov av hjälp, men nu var det gjort och de skulle snart ge sig av tillbaka. Sara hade lyckats undvika att springa på Grimúr för egen maskin, men det dröjde inte länge fören hennes röda hår hade avslöjat henne, ryktet spred sig snabbt och Grimúr kom snart farande från konungens tält.

"Vad är detta? Min hustru ska inte springa runt på ett slagfällt som någon fälthora!" röt han och tog ett hårt tag om Saras arm.

"Aj, du gör mig illa…" kved Sara och kände hur hans fingrar borrade in sig i hennes arm.

Grimúr släppte henne med viss förakt i blicken. "Du gör mig till åtlöje kvinna! Du borde vara hemma och förbereda för vårt barns nedkomst."

"Vi vet ännu inte om det finns något barn…" mumlade Sara tyst.

Grimúrs ögon glödde till och han höjde sin hand för att ge henne en örfil.

"Sänk din hand lord Grimúr, annars kommer ni att möta samma behandling, från min! Och det ska jag säga dig Grimúr! Jag är inte min faders son bara till namnet!" Sara såg tacksamt på Salmuel.

Grimúr sänkte sin hand och blängde på den unge mannen med det röda håret och de smaragdgröna ögonen. "Ingen god maka ska föra sin man bakom ljuset på det här sättet. Jag har gett henne stränga order om att inte befatta sig med detta och hålla sig hemma när jag är i fält!" muttrade han sammanbitet.

"Vad hon gör med sin tid är inte ditt val utan hennes, eller hur?" Salmuel blängde tillbaka mot Grimúr medan vasallen återvände till sitt tält med en fnysning.

"Kom lillasyster, vi går en promenad så han får lugna ner sig", sade Salmuel lugnt och ledde den snyftande Sara iväg från tälten. De gick tillbaka till hästarna för att utfodra djuren. "Jag förstår inte varför du stannar med den mannen. Jag tror inte att det är första gången han försöker slå dig…" mumlade Salmuel med en mycket sorgsen men ändå allvarlig blick. "Sara, jag vet att Gerd föddes för tidigt och jag tror inte för ett ögonblick att du snavade i trappan av egen klumpighet…"

Sara svarade inte. Salmuel såg hur hon kämpade mot gråten och gav henne en stor kram sedan strök han betänksamt bort håret från hennes ansikte. "Det här kanske låter konstigt, men du som har en prästinna till syster kan kanske förstå det här bättre än någon annan. Jag har alltid sett dig med någon annan än Grimúr, ni passar inte ihop, du är menad för en annan. Jag tyckte att jag såg honom under striden Sara, högväxt och blond. Han bar en av alvernas rustningar, men jag kände omedelbart igen honom. Jag har sett honom i mina drömmar Sara, sett er tillsammans."

Sara stelnade till, hon mindes sin egen dröm men vågade inte tala om den. "Nå allt är kanske lika bra som det är. Han kom inte tillbaka från striden, jag tror inte att han klarade sig, jag tror att han föll." suckade Salmuel trött.

Sara kände hur all färg lämnade hennes ansikte. _Så det var inte någon sanndröm i alla fall, ingen av Vardas hemliga avsikter som visade sig. Gaylens te kanske inte är så farligt som jag trott_, tänkte hon och suckade djupt. Hon blundade och försökte slå Haldirs bild ur hennes tankar. Om det nu ens var hans namn. Han hade väl antagligen bara varit en fantasi, bara en enfaldig dröm... Plötsligt hörde hon något, en svag, svag röst som ropade hennes namn. Hon öppnade sina ögon och såg sig omkring.

"Vad är det?" frågade Salmuel

"Det är någon som ropar på mig…" mumlade hon.

"Jag kan inte höra något."

"Jag är helt säker… hör, där var det igen."

Sara lämnade den oförstående Salmuel och sprang i den riktning som röste ekade. Den var så svag att den då och då blåste bort med vinden. Hon vågade inte ropa efter röstens ägare, Grimúr skulle kanske höra henne och hon var redan tillräckligt illa ute som det var.

"_ Sara…"_

Rösten var ännu avlägsen, hon såg ut över slagfältet. Den söndertrampade jorden hade förvandlats till en leråker under morgonens regn. Blodet från striden färjade ännu leran brunröd. Saras lågskor passade verkligen inte för att klafsa runt i lera.

"_ Sara…"_

"Almarill… jag kommer", viskade hon tyst och klev ut i smutsen. Hon var nära att halka flera gånger.

"_ Sara…"_

Rösten var starkare nu, hon ökade takten och försökte springa ut på fältet.

"_ Sara…" _

Rösten lät plågad, inte alls lik Almarills som hon först trodde. Äcklad av de döda orcherna som ännu låg utspridda på den här delen av slagfältet fortsatte hon så snabbt hon bara kunde. Hon stannade ett ögonblick för att lyssna så hon var på väg åt rätt håll. Men rösten hade försvunnit. Hon såg sig irriterat omkring. "Vad var det nu du ville att jag skulle se Almarill?…" muttrade hon. "Jag tog mig hela vägen hit, nu är det bara att du visar mig vad du ville." Men inget svar kom. Irriterat sparkade hon till en död orch, som låg med ansiktet i myllan tillsammans med några av sina vänner. Hade hon bara inbillat sig? Hon var lerig upp på knäna och hade sprungit rakt ut på ett främmande slagfällt, bara för att hon tyckt att någon ropat på henne… hur enfaldigt hade hon rätt att vara? Hon såg ner på orchen igen och skulle just ge honom ännu en spark när hon tyckte att hon såg något som stack fram under orchens mörka klädesplagg. _När började orcher bära vinrött?_ undrade hon och böjde sig ner över det dräpta odjuret. Kanske var det här besten som dräpt Haldir?

"Om du har stulit alvens mantel som en trofé… så ska du inte få behålla den ditt odjur…"muttrade hon för sig själv och drog i tygstycket. Men det rörde sig inte. Hon tog i och välte orchen på sida. Hon ryggade förskräckt tillbaka, under besten stack det ut ett par stålklädda ben.

"Salmuel! Kom hit!" ropade hon och började försöka lyfta undan de tunga orcherna. De järnskodda bestarna måste vägt ton… Salmuel fanns snart vid hennes sida. "Hjälp till! det ligger någon här under, jag orkar inte få undan dem själv."

Salmuel nickade och hjälpte Sara att flytta på de döda orcherna. När Sara såg Haldirs ansikte blev hon stående en stund, paralyserad av förvåning, hon föll på knä vid hans sida och försökte stryka bort en del av smutsen med sin klänningsärm.

"Är han död?" frågade Salmuel fundersamt.

"Jag tror inte det…" mumlade Sara. Varför var hon så säker på att han levde? För ögat verkade han förlorad, men något djupt inne i henne sade att så inte var fallet. Hon plockade fram den lilla spegel som hon bar i sin skinnpåse och höll fram den mot hans mun. Till hennes glädje bildades små moln av imma på spegelns glas. De var nästan obetydliga och rätt svåra att upptäcka, men de fanns där. "Han lever! Vi måste få honom till mäster Elrond så fort som möjligt, det där är garanterat infekterat." Sara pekade på den svarta dolken som ännu satt insjunken i alvens axel.

Salmuel nickade och såg upp mot lägren. "Det är inte så långt till alvernas läger, jag tror att jag orkar bära honom." sade Salmuel och lyfte upp Haldir i sin famn. Sara sprang före och försökte hitta Elrond.

Hon fann honom vid ett av de stora sjuktälten. "Milord! Vi har funnit en av era män, han är svårt skadad, ni måste skynda er!" sade hon flämtade.

Elrond släppte det han hade för händerna och följde med henne ut i ljuset. Sara visade honom fram till Haldir. Elrond suckade när han såg vem det var och böjde sig över den medvetslöse alven. Snart reste han sig upp igen och såg sorgset på Sara. "Jag är rädd att han är för svårt skadad", milady.

Sara stirrade oförstående på Elrond. "Tänker ni inte hjälpa honom? men… han lever fortfarande."

"Vi har fått göra många svåra val, milady. Det finns ingen möjlighet att hjälpa alla."

"Men jag kan känna livet inom honom."

"Milady, denne alv har redan en fot på Valinors stränder, han känner ingen smärta. Han har varit en mycket modig soldat, låt honom lämna den här världen i frid, den plats han snart färdas till är mycket vackrare än denna. Han har gjort sig väl förtjänt av att färdas över haven."

"Jag kan inte låta honom bara ligga och tyna bort när jag vet att han lever. Han kallade på mig… jag hörde honom…"

"Ni misstog er milady…" svarade Elrond och återvände till tältet, han hade mycket att göra, ännu hade inte hans lärlingar anlänt.

Sara såg besviket efter den långe mörke alven, när han försvann in i tältet. Sedan såg hon på Haldir, som låg raklång på gräset där Salmuel lagt ner honom. _Jag tänker inte lämna dig… jag kan inte, inte när jag vet att du lever._ tänkte hon och bad Salmuel att hämta hennes häst.

"Vad tänker du göra?" undrade Salmuel när han kom fram med hästen och kärran.

"Jag tar med mig honom till staden, jag kan inte göra skillnad på män och alver, vill de inte behandla honom här, så får vi ta hand om honom i Helnade huset. Hjälp mig att få upp honom på kärran."

Salmuel hjälpte Sara att lyfta upp alven. Hans hår var trassligt och nedsmutsat med torkat blod och jordklumpar, hans ansikte och kläder lika så. Men det var något med denna varelse som drog Sara till sig, hon lade sin kappa över honom och ledde hästen från slagfältet.

Hon sade farväl till Salmuel, satte sig upp på kuskbocken och smackade på hästen för att hinna i kapp de andra från Helande huset, som redan givit sig av. Salmuel såg efter henne med ett leende på läpparna. Sara var lika envis som sin mor… Isildur steg fram till Salmuels sida och såg efter Sara när hon gav sig av.

"Mäster Elrond sa att Sara funnit en alv på slagfältet och vägrat att låta honom färdas över haven lugnt och stilla… är det sant?"

"Ja, min konung", svarade Salmuel med ett leende. "Sara har tog honom med sig, en alv som svävar mellan liv och död."

"Men hon har inte kunskap nog att bota honom... människor kna inte hela alver"

Salmuel sneglade på Isildur "Hon kanske inte har det, men jag tror att det finns en som kan…"

Isildur log för sig själv och nickade. "Det är långt till de grå hamnarna, hon hinner inte få honom dit i tid."

"Min syster har kanske större kraft i sig än vi kan ana. Hon hörde honom kalla på henne från slagfältet… Mäster Elrond påstod att det var omöjligt, men jag tvivlar inte på det en sekund…"


	8. kap 7

Kap 7

Helande husets kvinnor såg mycket irriterat på Sarah när hon kom fram till deras nattläger. "Så, där är du…" suckade Dierna och lade sina kraftiga armar i kors på bröstet. "Vi började tro att du gått vilse."

Sarah neg djupt och bad om förlåtelse för att hon var sen. "Jag fann en man på slagfältet, svårt skada men vid liv. Jag kunde inte lämna honom där," sade hon tyst.

"Det var bra… Vår uppgift är att ta hand om skadade." suckade Dierna och gick fram till Sarahs häst, Sarah såg hur de gamla benen skakade av trötthet. Dierna lyfte på kappan och såg sen frågande på Sarah. "Detta är en alv…"

"Jag har svurit en ed att ta hand om skadade… jag kan inte göra skillnad på dem och andra män," svarade Sarah och slog blicken lite skamset ner i marken. Dierna skakade på huvudet, lade tillbaka kappan över alven och gick fram till Sarah. "De helade husen är fulla till sista bädd. Vi kan göra plats för honom men det blir på bekostnad av någon annan. Vi måste se efter vårt eget folk först." Dierna klappade Sarah på axeln och gick sedan tillbaka till elden och kollade av läget hos de andra skadade.

Sarah såg över sin axel på alven. "Jag kan inte lämna dig…" mumlade hon tyst. "Har jag fört dig så här långt så tänker jag inte överge dig... de får säga vad de vill."

Sarah klättrade upp på vagnen och såg på kniven som ännu satt kvar i alvens axel. Den borde inte sitta så illa till att hon inte vågade rycka ut den. Hon plockade fram en ren duk och ett krus med renande vätska som hon bar i skinnpåsen hon fått av Almarill. Hon tog ett bestämt tag om kniven och drog ur den. Snabbt hällde hon lite av vätskan i såret och tryckte fast duken under hans axelskydd för att stoppa blödningen. Med lite tur skulle vätskan rengöra såret tillräckligt för att undvika svårare infektioner under resan. Sarah gav sig av så fort solen började stiga över horisonten. Hon viste att det var riskabelt att färdas utan vakter, men hon tänkte inte låta Dierna försöka övertala henne en gång till.

Det var ändå ganska sent innan hon kom fram till staden. Dierna hade dock haft rätt, det fanns inte en bädd över i Helande huset. Hon klev ner från vagnen och gick med bestämda steg gatan ner mot Grimúrs hus, hon tvekade ett ögonblick, men sedan lyfte hon med stor ansträngning upp alvens kropp i sin famn. Hon bar honom över tröskeln och in i hennes och Grimúrs kammare. Hon viste att Grimúr inte skulle tycka om att hon vårade sjuka i hans hus, men hon hade inget val. Hon lade ner honom på bädden och sjönk ihop på golvet, armarna och benen kändes som gelé.

Hanna kom genast för att se vad som stod på med Germaine i famnen. Hennes blick vandrade från dottern till alven i hennes bädd. "Vad gör du?" frågade hon förvånat. "De skadade ska vara i sjukstugorna, du vet var Grimúr tycker om ditt arbete."

"Helande husen är fulla…" mumlade Sarah och strök alvens hår från hans ansikte. "Mor, Dierna ville inte hjälpa honom och mäster Elrond ville att jag skulle låta honom vandra vidare. Men jag kunde inte lämna honom åt sitt öde när jag vet att han lever. Ta hand om Germaine är du snäll, jag har mycket att göra."

Hanna nickade och lämnade kammaren. Sarah var tvungen att vila en stund innan hon kunde komma på fötter igen. Hon fyllde sitt handfat med rent vatten och tvättade alvens ansikte rent. Så vackert hans ansikte var, så välsnidade ansiktsdrag hade hon aldrig sett tidigare. När hon var klar försökte hon se var han var skadad, men han bar fortfarande sin rustning, vilket gjorde det mycket svårt att hitta skadan. Hon tog i och vände på honom så hon kom åt att knäppa upp spännena i hans stålväst och drog den över hans huvud. Hon fattade järnsaxen som hängde vid hennes bälte, den de använde i helnade huset för att klippa upp Gondors skadades klädesstål, men den bara högg när hon försökte klippa upp alvens. Det var mycket mödosamt och tog otroligt lång tid. Sarah svor för sig själv medan hon tvingade saxen genom metallen, att det skulle vara så svårt att få bort ståleländet så hon kom åt att behandla honom.

När hon väl var klar plockade hon fram en ren sovtunika innan hon klippte upp hans smutsiga i läder. För ett ögonblick tvekade hon när hon såg hans nakna överkropp, så ung och kraftfull han verkade. Trotts den vedervärdiga blandningen av orchers svarta blod och hans eget som klumpade ihop sig mot den vita huden. Hon tog ett djupt andetag innan hon vågade luta sig fram för att se bättre. Han hade ett djupt sår i sidan, i ena axeln och på låret. Hon tvättade honom försiktigt och kontrollerade att det inte fanns något järn kvar i såren. Sedan band hon dem och drog på honom sovtunikan. Medan hon tvättade hans hår kunde hon inte låta bli att fascineras av det. Det var så slätt och friskt, inte lockigt, slitet… mänskligt… som hennes. De blonda stråna lekte över hennes händer och mellan hennes fingrar. Hon hade kunnat tvätta det i evighet.

"Din syster och hennes far var också mycket fäst vid dem…" viskade Hanna som stod i dörröppningen och såg på sin dotter. Sarah log och lyfte över alvens långa hår på en linneduk och torkade det. "Hur går det?" frågade Hanna försiktigt och satte sig bredvid Sarah.

"Det är inte lätt att göra alla sysslor själv. Jag brukar inte tvätta skadade, när de kommer till mig har de redan avlusats och fått nya kläder."

"Är han illa skadad?"

"Ja, han har tre djupa sår och har förlorat mycket blod, såren gick upp igen när jag tvättade dem, men tack och lov är blödande sår något jag kan hantera…"

"Du har helandets gåva…" mumlade Hanna.

" Germaine?" undrade Sarah trött

"Hon sover, inne hos mig" svarade Hanna och gäspade sort

"Gå och lägg dig du med, jag lägger ett bolster på golvet och sover här inne i fall att läget förändras." viskade Sarah och gav sin mor en stor kram.

Hanna nickade. "Jag lägger mig hos Germaine så du får vara i fred i morgon… God natt."

Hanna kysste Sarahs panna och gick till sin kammare. Sarah satt länge och vakade vid alvens sida, långt in på natten hörde hon hur Sofia kom hem och kastade sig in i sin kammare. Det hade varit några hårda dagar och nätter för alla. Framåt morgonen somnade även Sarah en liten stund.


	9. Kap 8

Kap 8

Nästa dag kom de från Helande huset och sökte efter Sarah och Sofia. Många skadade behövde deras hjälp och Sarah var tvungen att göra sin tjänst innan hon kunde återvända till alvens sida. Hans sår gick åter upp när Sarah bytte lindorna, så hon kokade några örter som hon visste hade helande förmåga och baddade såren med avkoket. Alven låg stilla, som om han redan färdats över haven till Valinor, landet i väst som Almarill så ofta talat om. Det odödliga, välsignade landet dit bara alver når. Ändå hade Sarah ofta sett sin syster stå vid havet och se mot horisonten i väst, som om hon själv längtade till dessa stränder. Det var länge sedan hon sett sin syster. Senast var faktiskt efter Germaines födsel, Sarah hade blivit havande sekunden efter att Grimúr äktat henne och Almarill hade funnits vid hennes sida till barnet var fött. Sedan hade hon åter vandrat till Miracells tempel vid de grå hamnarna.

Det sades att alverna klätt Almarill i skinande vitt när hon för första gången stigit in i templet, ärat henne som ett valars redskap. Människor hade vanligtvis inte tillträde till det heliga templet, de kunde inte passera dess portar, men Meneltarmas översteprästinna hade kunnat vandra in utan något problem. Cirdan, skeppsbyggaren hade lovat att föra Almarill med sig över haven när han själv seglade mot väst, men Almarill visste att hon skulle vara avliden innan det blev tal om den saken. Det var Almarill som lärt upp Sarah och hon var nu själv en helare av stora mått, men ingenting hon gjorde tycktes hjälpa. Alven svarade inte på hennes behandling och hans sår gick envist upp gång på gång

Efter fem dagar beslöt Sarah att söka upp Gaylen, kanske hon skulle kunna förklara vad Sarah gjorde för fel. Gaylen satt som vanligt på den stora stenen strax norr om vägkorset och väntade på Sarah, precis som hon alltid gjorde när någon söket henne råd. Den smuttiga kvinna med rävskinnet på huvudet log illmarigt när hon såg Sarah komma gående mot henne. "Sarah söker Gaylens hjälp… alv hon har i sin kammare…" sade Gaylen innan Sarah hunnit ställa sin fråga. Sarah log och nickade, hon skämdes ännu lite för sitt uppförande när Gaylen kom med örterna till henne. Hon hade inte vågat använda dem efter den där natten då den blonde alven uppenbarat sig i hennes drömmar. Sedan lade hon märke till att Gaylen oroligt bollade en enkvist mellan sina händer. "Alv är urgammalt folk, urgammalt är den blondes sinne, lyssnar endast till alvers röst. Dina konster hjälper inte här, inte heller Gaylens. Mäster Elronds kunskap är stor, visa och helande är hans händer. Men Eärendils son finns inte här… du måste söka hjälp från någon som levat under hans stjärna."

"Mäster Elrond ansåg honom redan förlorad, han ville inte hjälpa. Kanske är han förlorad i alla fall…" Sarah gjorde sitt bästa för att hålla rösten stadig.

Gaylen grymtade till och kastade enkvisten till Sarah. "Strunt och strunt! Elena vet svaret. Bara Elena och alvers helare kan svaret."

Sarah plockade upp enkvisten och såg villrådigt på den. "Almarill vill inte att jag färdas utanför den synliga världens gränser, det är inte säkert att jag mins hur man gör…"

Gaylens ögon rullade runt i hennes ansikte, sedan skuttade hon ner från stenen, plockade fram ett knyte hon förvarat bakom stenen och räckte det till Sarah. "Elena lämnade det. Ditt det är nu…" sade hon och satte av in i skogen så fort Sarah fattat knytet. "Gaylen ska hjälpa när svaren kommit, Gaylen vet, Gaylen vet!" ropade hon innan hon försvann utom synhåll.

Sarah öppnade knytet och log när hon såg innehållet. Almarills vida brännfat i silver, enkvisten Gaylen givit henne och en lista över de ting som behövdes för ritualen. Hon bestämde sig för att försöka redan i kväll.


	10. Kap 9

Kap 9

När skymningen föll såg Sarah till att hon var ensam i huset, hon ville inte bli påkommen med att utföra ritualer som kunde anses lite suspekta i Grimúrs hus. Sarah kontrollerade alvens sår innan hon satte igång. Hon lyfte ner sin spegel från väggen och lade den vid eldstaden, hon gick ner i köket och hämtade salt, lite olja, en brödbit och en liten långhalsad vinflaska. Hon fortsatte ut på bakgården, där plockade hon några violer och nässlor och skar några kvistar från en hasselbuske. Tillsist gick hon till källaren och hämtade några av vinteräpplena. Så snart hon kom in i kammaren igen drog hon för alla fönster och tände elden i den öppna spisen. När lågorna började pyra tog hon av sig alla sina kläder och stod naken, huttrande framför elden. Hon hade aldrig utfört denna ritual tidigare, Almarill hade berättat för henne om den en gång när hon var mycket ung och drömde om att bli prästinna. Hon var väl medveten om att Almarill säkerligen inte skulle uppskatta det hon nu tänkte göra, det krävdes viss styrka för att bemästra denna typ av magi och de som inte klarade av det kunde råka riktigt illa ut. Men med de här hjälpmedlen skulle nästan vem som helst kunna framkalla vilken astralbild man önskade, även om man inte var synsk själv.

Hon kastade enkvisten på elden och när röken började stiga från den fäste hon hasselkvistarna vid sin panna. Hon lade ut nässlorna, äpplena och blommorna framför elden, rörde vid brösten med saltet och oljan, åt ett stycke av brödet och drack en klunk vin. Sedan lade hon darrande spegeln framför elden, så dess ljus lyste på den. Därefter hällde hon lite färskt vatten på spegelns yta och några droppar av den tvättvätska kvinnorna använde för att göra sina hår riktigt glänsande. Sedan viskade hon: "Vid vanliga och ovanliga ting, vid vatten och eld. Vid salt, olja och vin. Vid frukter och blommor tillsammans, ber jag dig Ilúvartar, låt mig se min syster, visa mig Almarill."

Vattenytan började långsamt röra på sig. Sarah kände plötsligt en isande kall vindpust, huttrade till och undrade för ett ögonblick om hon misslyckats. Men snart började en bild ta form på vattenytan. Hon såg in i ett rum, ett rum i Miracells tempel. "Almarill…" viskade hon och tänkte på systern så intensivt hon bara kunde.

I templet hade skymningsmässan just avslutats och prästinnorna reste sig från sin knästående position framför altaret. De samlade sig vid altargången och lämnade altarsalen på ett rakt led. Översteprästinnan gick sist och välsignade rummet, plötsligt hejdade hon sig mitt i en rörelse. Hon höjde ansiktet mot taket och lyssnade.

"Vad är det?" undrade en av flickorna när hon såg att Almarill blivit efter.

"Gå du och ät din kvällsvard, jag har en sak jag måste ta itu med", sade Almarill milt och skickade iväg flickan. Så snart hon försvunnit ut ur salen gick Almarill i snabb takt mot mediatoriet. "Lilla syster… vad är det nu du tar dig till?" mumlade hon och skyndade på snabba fötter genom de magnifika korridorerna. När hon kom in i den lilla kammaren med den välsmyckade nischen uthuggen i väggen föll hon på knä, tände ljusen och rökelserna och lät sin tunna, ljusa slöja falla ner över ansiktet. "Sarah…" viskade hon tyst och väntade sedan på svar.

Sarah flämtade till när hon såg hur systerns ansikte uppenbarade sig på spegelytan. Almarill öppnade sina ögon och såg undrande på henne." _Sarah, du vet att du inte får färdas genom skuggornas rike utan skydd, du vet inte vem som kan se dig…"_ viskade Almarills klara stämma.

"Almarill! jag hade inget val… "

"_Vad kan vara av så stor vikt att du utsätter dig för så här stor fara?"_

Sarah kände hur hon blev torr i munnen och drack ännu en klunk vin. "Almarill, jag kallar dig på Gaylens råd. Jag försöker hela en alv från hans banesår, men han svarar inte på min behandling."

" _En alv?"_ Almarill tystnade.

"Jag fann honom på slagfältet, jag kunde inte bara lämna honom där…"

" _Lyft enkvisten från elden och för den så dess rök sprider sig över honom, jag kan inte se vad som felas härifrån. Men var försiktig, låt inget sot eller aska falla på honom._ "

Sarah tog tag i enkvisten med eldgaffeln och förde den i en svepande rörelse över den medvetslöse alven.

" _Han är svag, mycket svag, till detta behövs alvisk läkekonst… om ens det kan hjälpa… lyssna nu noga Sarah, för det här är viktigt. Gå ut i skogen när månen är ny och bryt vax från vilda honungsbin. Gå sedan ut på ängen och plocka Rosmarin, det skyddar hans själ från mörkrets parasiter. Plocka sedan nysprungen Lavendel, för att låta själen finna lycka i sin kropp. Kamomill, lindrar hans smärta och Fjärilsrankbär stärker hans inre. Sedan behöver du något han känner till, något som kan kalla honom till sig. Varifrån kommer han?"_

"Han är från alvriket i Lothlórien", sade Sarah tyst. Om hon inte mindes helt fel så var det där syrkorna han anlänt med hörde hemma.

"_ Då måste det bli Elanor. Helst gyllene, men gula eller vita duger lika gott. Lägg allt detta i en gryta och koka det samman med olja, till en salva. Smörj hans bröst med den var morgon. Torka samma örter på brännfatet och koka ett te på dem. Försök få honom att dricka minst en tesked om dagen. Men var försiktig, det får inte falla ner i hans luftstrupe." _

Sarah försökte minnas men kände hur hon frös allt mer, Almarills röst kändes mer och mer avlägsen. Plötsligt bände det till i hennes hud och hon knuffades brutalt ut ur ritualens dimmor. Hon föll ihop på golvet och svimmade.

Almarill trotsade det brinnande ögat så länge hon bara orkade. Direkt när hon känt dess närvaro hade hon knuffat Sarah i säkerhet, men hon hade varit sen att rädda sig själv. Värmen hettade mot hennes ansikte och kropp. När hon väl lyckades lösa sig ur ritualen slungades hon mot salens motsatta vägg men en sådan kraft att hon tappade andan. Med en sista kraftansträngning släckte hon ljusen i nischen för att stänga porten till skuggorna.

Hanna knackade försiktigt på Sarahs kammardörr när solen började stiga över horisonten. Sofia hade redan gått till helande huset och Hanna var mycket orolig för sin dotter. Sarah brukade inte sova till så här sent på morgonen. Hon knackade en gång till, men fick inget svar. "Sarah…" viskade hon och öppnade försiktigt dörren. När hon såg dottern ligga framstupa framför den falnade elden kände hon hur hjärtat stannade till i hennes bröst. Hanna rusade fram till Sarah och lade sitt öra mot hennes mun. Sarahs lätta andetag fick moderna att nästan börja gråta av lättnad.

"Sarah, min lilla älskling… Vad har du nu ställt till med?" mumlade hon tyst, lyfte upp dotterns huvud mot sitt bröst och slog sin kappa om henne. Sarahs kropp var iskall. Hanna såg på tingen som låg utbredda framför eldstaden och insåg var Sarah hade gjort. "Almarill, Almarill… du skulle ha varit mer försiktig, du skulle inte ha fyllt hennes huvud med giller om att bli prästinna. Jag hade hoppats att hon vuxit ifrån det." viskade hon tyst.

Sarah började försiktigt röra sig i Hannas famn. "Mor?" frågade hon omtöcknat. "Vad hände? Var är jag?"

"Du är precis där jag lämnade dig igår, fast i en lite mer obekväm position…" sade Hanna mjukt och kysste dotterns panna. "Vad har du egentligen gjort här i natt?"

Sarah insåg att hon legat farmför eldstaden hela natten och förstod lite generat att modern kommit på henne. "Jag har talat med Almarill…" sa hon tyst. "Jag behövde hjälp, alven vill inte helas… " "Du är inte tränad för att färdas genom skuggorna, Sarah… du kunde mycket väl ha farit riktigt illa." "Jag vet…" mumlade Sarah trött. "Hjälp mig på fötter, jag är säkert redan sen." "Ja, det är du. Men jag vet inte om jag vill släppa iväg dig. Du ser en aning blek ut." "Jag klarar mig, bara jag får på mig lite kläder och får i mig lite mat." Hanna suckade och hjälpte Sarah på fötter. Sedan gick hon till köket värmde lite tevatten. Sarah gick på stela ben fram till garderoben och plockade fram sina arbetskläder. När hon klätt sig färdigt såg hon ett ögonblick på alven, han hade inte rört sig en millimeter sedan hon lade honom i sängen, men nu viste hon vad hon skulle göra och Gaylen hade lovat att hjälpa henne.


End file.
